The Runaway Children
by Emi Nicole Jackson12
Summary: Genesis Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood are The Runaway Children and they don't know it but they've got a big destiny. read as they face old fears, confront family problems, a dark lord, an old man, meet new and old friends, and fall in love with one another. in 4th year, potter,dumbledore and weasley bashing! wrong child who lived twins AP-NL & DM-LL
1. Prologue

Prologue

On October 31st of the year,1991, no one could have guessed what was going to happen and the motion of events it would set, all in the space of one hour.

Lily and James Potter, they were an amazing couple and had great chemistry. They'd known each other since they were kids.

Lily was a beautiful women. She had Long, Fire-like, Red hair and Gorgeous Emerald Green eyes. She was loving and caring, but had a fiery temper.

James was a handsome man. he had Short, Messy, Black hair and Mischievous Hazel eyes. He was funny and caring, but he wasn't known to let his temper get to him.

They got married as soon as they graduated from school at 17 and had gotten pregnant with twins by the time they were 21.

Now, they may seem like a normal couple to you but they had a secret, they were both magical, a witch and a wizard respectively. They went to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry.

They as well as all of their close friends were ecstatic when the two had had twins, a boy and a girl, both as different as can be.

The youngest child, the boy, he was practically a spitting image of his father with few exceptions. He had Black hair and Hazel eyes, but his hair was straight, like Lily's instead of messy. He was a loud child and liked attention, he was the light in the dark for Lily. His name was Noah Steven Potter.

The eldest child, the girl, was a mixture of both parents. While she had Lily's long, red hair, her hair was just as messy as James, but her eyes were truly her best asset. They were a mixture of Emerald Green, the color of the killing curse, and Hazel. She was a quiet and shy child, who shied away from attention, she was the light in James dark tunnel. Her name was Genesis Seraphina Potter. For some reason Lily had never really liked her that much, but James paid her no mind.

That particular night, the parents were playing around with the kids when the front door was slammed off it's hinges, James and Lily instantly were ready, James had his wand out and handed Genesis to Lily and she ran up the stairs, but not before giving James a quick kiss.

She ran upstairs to the nursery and put up as many charms and wards that would hopefully keep their attacker, Lord Voldemort, the dark lord, occupied.

Once she put up as many things as she could to protect the three, she sat the twins down in their crib and put herself in fighting position, ready to fire any spells, just encase Voldemort was able to pass through all her charms and wards.

* * *

With James, after Lily had ran away with the twins, he quickly got into fighting stance with him crouched down and his wand out as Voldemort _slithered _into the house, silently.

As Voldemort saw James, they began to duel, if there had been an audience, they would obviously see the difference between their dueling styles.

James while he had an amazing technique, he stuck to the easy and non-damaging spells, while Voldemort was shooting out complex to learn and beyond damaging spells and curses.

Sadly, Voldemort was able to get a shot in, but not wanting to spill magical blood, he casted a non-harmful spell at James.

"Stupefy!" Voldemort shouted, he had overpowered the spell, causing James to fly through the wall, unconscious.

With that being done, he glided gracefully up the stairs, towards the nursery, where he heard Lily, sobbing.

With a nasty smile, he blasted the door off its hinges, despite all the spells, wards, and charms on the door, that were supposed to prevent him from using magic to get the door down.

* * *

With Lily, as the fight downstairs was going on, she sobbed with grief and fear for her husband as he fought with The Most Powerful Dark Lord in this century.

When she heard a loud thump down stairs, she started sobbing even harder, but she didn't get out of her fighting stance, waiting for Voldemort. She wasn't gonna let him hurt her little Noah.

She could honestly care less about Genesis, but she was only looking out for her right now because she was important to James.

When Voldemort slammed the door off its hinges, she instantly shot a lightning of spells at the dark lord. She was even better than james when it came to dueling but, she too only stuck to those light spells.

Finally, Voldemort was able to get her wand out of her hand and as he disarmed her, his wand was still pointed at her.

"Stand aside, Mudblood. I'll spare your life." He hissed, red eyes glinting with power and satisfaction.

Lily summoned what ever Gryffindor bravery she had left as she spread her arms out and stood in front of the crib holding her baby protectively.

"No, I won't let you try and kill my children, you'll have to kill me instead." She said, no matter how hard it was swallow the lump in her throat at calling Genesis her child.

"Then so be it, Mudblood!" he snarled and as quick as a snake she shot a stupefy at her, causing her to drop to the ground, leaving the crib unprotected.

Voldemort walked forward, glaring at Lily's unconscious body. He would've killed her but he made an unbreakable vow with his loyal servant, Severus Snape, that he wouldn't kill her, because unfortunately, he was in love with her.

As he walked forward, he looked at both of the children, taking in all their similarities and differences, he tried to figure out which child was gonna defeat him, when he saw it.

While Noah was crying his eyes out, worried for his mother, Genesis was standing⏤with the help of the crib⏤ holding onto the crib bars as she stared at Voldemort, she had a defiant spark of sly intelligence.

He just knew, instantly, that this girl, Genesis Seraphina Potter was gonna be the one to defeat him someday.

He took his wand and pointed it at her, thinking she would've made a great heir since she was so powerful, if she had not been destined to defeat him.

"Avada Kedavra!" he hissed, shooting the killing curse at her, but something great and unexpected happened.

As the curse touched her forehead, a a red/orange shield, that looked a little bit like flames, expanded from her body, causing the curse to backfire, hitting Voldemort.

Once his backfired curse hit him, he felt his body being destroyed and let out a scream of agony, fury, and vengeance. he knew he wouldn't die because he had made a backup plan, just in case anything had happened and decided that when he got his body back that he would give that little girl hell.

Once the shield had disappeared, you could a notice a lightning bolt scar slightly off center from Genesis' forehead, above her right eye.

Another thing that could be noticed is that Voldemort was no longer there. All that was left of him was his black robe/cloak, his wand, and a pile of ashes.

Genesis was so exhausted from using so much of her power and fell asleep, not knowing that about 5 minutes later, a small piece of rubble fell and hit Noah, right above his left eye, giving him a cut in the shape of straight, slightly crooked, like a lightning bolt, though if you looked closely, you could tell it wasn't.

* * *

About an 20 minutes later, James, Sirius, and Dumbledore ran into the room and saw that Lily was still unconsious on the ground, while Noah was bawling his eyes out and Genesis was asleep.

''LILY!'' he screamed in horror. He ran over and checked her pulse and sighed in relief.

''She's okay'' he told them, causing them to give Lily looks of relief as well.

''Finite Incantatem'' Dumbledore said and a blue colored beam shot from his wand and hit Lily, causing her to awake.

Lily gasped as she sat up quickly and looked around in alarm. Her eyes landed on Dumbledore and she sighed with relief before she stood and quickly ran over to the crib to check her baby, grabbing her wand from the floor along the way.

She gasped when she saw that Noah was bleeding from the cut on his head and instantly went to patching him up, not even caring about Genesis.

James frowned at her and went over to Genesis, to see if she was okay and frowned as he noticed she also had a cut on her forehead.

He turned to Lily. "Lils, can you come over and heal Gene's cut for me?" He asked*****

She glared at James and Genesis, but nobody saw it. She put a fake smile on her face and nodded at him.

She handed Noah to Sirius before walking over to the James and Genesis, she took out her wand (which she put in her pocket after she healed Noah) and she cast a healing spell at her, causing the cut to heal and the blood to clear up, but the scar still remained.

Once Lily took Noah back from Sirius, Dumbledore came forward and raised his wand over both of the twins and noticed that Noah had a considerably larger amount of magic than Genesis.

He smirked and thought about how he could get that to work in his favor, even though he was planning to have both kids under his thumb, but since it seemed that Noah was the prophecy child and Genesis was practically a squib, his plan for eternal greatness could be made easier.

He put a sad look on his face as he turned to Lily and James.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but it seems Genesis is almost a squib, she has just barely nough magic to finish her first year at Hogwarts, but Noah, his core is very big. Based on my calculations, I can tell that he was the one to defeat Voldemort." He told the parents.

Sirius, who had been quiet the etire time he'd been there, which is quite the feat, had been waitching everybody and had caught several indications, which could lead to trouble while he was there.

"So, just becuase Genesis doesn't have a lot of magic, they shouldn't be sad, she powerful enough to finish her first year, which is better than some squibs, who don't have magic at all, so they should be happy considering that it could be worse." Sirius told them.

Dumbledore frowned at him and quickly thought of a way to get Sirius out of the way, since he would clearly be against sending Genesis away.

While that was happening with Sirius and Dumbledore, James and Lily had gone over to the side to discuss.

"James, I just don't get why you are so attached to the girl, you heard Dumbledore, she's just a squib, she won't be able to become a respectable figure in society if she doesn't have magic." She told him with her nose in the air. James glared at her and held Genesis closer to him.

"Lily, that doesn't matter and Dumbeldore didn't say she was a complet squib, she can finish her first year at Hogwarts. Also, who says she can't get a respectable position in society? She can become a Potions Mistress or a Herbologist, or become a saleswomen or something at a shop. Why aren't you even considering those things she could do without magic?" He asked her, angrily.

She glared at him and he took a deep breath, before speaking again.

" Let's just talk about this again in the morning, it has been a long day and emotions are running high." James suggested and Lily reluctantly agreed and they went back over to Dumbledore and Sirius.

" Now, don't get to excited, I have a feeling that one day, Voldemort will return, so Noah will eventually need training." Dumbledore told them, gravely.

The parents were barely paying attention though, they were just finally cuddling up with their respectable children, relived that niether had gotton seriously hurt, and Sirius was playing back and forth with the kids.

Suddenly, a light flashed around Genesis. When it went away, she looked different from before. Instead of her Amazingly Messy Red hair, she had a Deep, Rich, Dark Brown hair that had Golden highlights. But her hair wasn't the only thing that had changed, instead of her Green/Hazel hazel eyes, they were now Emerald Green with specks of not only Hazel, but of Blue and Gold as well.

James, while he was kinda upset she didn't have Red hair anymore was ever happier when her eyes had become even more beautiful than before, but he did wonder what that flash of light was.

Lily, she wasn't happy, she was angry. The little brat had once again stolen the spotlight, this not away from her but from Noah as well. Sure, she was a little bit glad that the brat didn't have her hair color but brown instead, but her eyes were 3 times as beautiful than they were before.

Sirius, he was just happy that both were safe and couldn't wait to teach the kids pranks.

"Hey, since your house is…" Sirius trailed off, finally getting a look around the place.

The house was practically destroyed, it was actually a wonder that it didn't calapse yet.

James and Lily nodded agreeing with his opion of the house and motioned for him to continue his thought.

"Since the place is destroyed, why don't you guys stay with me for a couple of days and tomorrow we'll go to Gringotts to talk to the Potter account mannager about finding a different Property for you and the kids to live." Sirius said, Serious for once. _**(Excuse the Pun, I wanted to do it, I see other others doing it and thought that looks fun putting stupid Puns in, since it really isn't that funny but its kinda cute actually, but that's only opiion, so yeah, back to the story. P.S. sorry for rambling)**_

James and Lily nodded and together with Sirius, they apperated to his flat and Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts to reshape his plans for Noah.

What nobody knew was that all over England, in different wizarding homes, 3 children now bore Lightning Bolt scars on their left wrists.

4 kids were born for a great destiny, but they didn't know that and wouldn't know until it was time.

The kids mentioned all would grow with different personalities and different styles and be different to each other period, but they would be the same to each other at the same time.

The kids were Genesis Seraphina Potter, Draco Malfoy, Luna Avril Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.

* * *

**Hey everybody, this is the last time I will rewrite this story and I was gonna put it out sooner but the person that agreed to be my beta never got back to me and I can't leave my readers hanging. I will update as regularly as I can. I will update every weekend and remember to check the outfits out and stuff on Polyvore. The link is in my account and since I plan to give you two chapters, I want a goal of at least 20 reviews before I give you the third chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy, Emi Out.**

**P.S. Check my story The Truth About Me, I will be turning it into a multi- one shot story and feel free free to send in song selections for me to use because my music is limited and send in OCs for both this story and The Truth About Me along with anybody you would like to play them.**

**I said it in the second version of this story that I want a lot of reader input on the stories, send in anything you want to happen, but it must be original, I do not want to make the story really cliche.**


	2. Nine Years Later

Chapter 1: Nine Years Later

Nine Years Later….

It's been nine years since that night where Noah had become the Boy-Who-Lived, as the wizarding world now called him.

The day after that life changing Halloween night, The Potter Family and Sirius Black went to Gringotts and after some thinking, decided to live in Potter Manor.

But, that same day, while Lily had taken Noah on a stroll through Diagon Alley to meet his many adoring fans, James and Sirius had set up a plan, starting with making an emergency trust fund for Genesis and had made many plans regarding her and Noah's guardianship, just encase anything would happen to either of them in the future.

Sirius had told James about Dumbledore and his attitude towards the kids, Genesis especially, while James told Sirius about how Lily was acting weird, during their conversation.

They would've set something up like a trust for Noah, but they had a strong feeling that he would only not need it, with the way Lily was acting, he'd only know how to spend money.

James also put a restriction on how much money Lily was able to use or take from the vault per year without his or the goblin's consent, which had to be written with a blood quill.

The two pranksters knew that something was up and they were going to get to the bottom of it. Once, they finished their business, they put their plan that they made up with the goblin's into action.

They'd pretend to hate Genesis in the open but when they were alone, they'd be the best they could be towards her and any friends she made. They knew it would be rough on her because she would most likely get hurt either mentally, emotionally, or physically at some point, but, they knew they'd have to be able to put all their sly, cunning, and smarts into this if they wanted their plan to work to fool Lily and Dumbledore.

After that, its all been coming together, Lily and Dumbledore believed that they hated Genesis and Noah, slowly grew into an arrogant little boy. But even though they had planned for it, it still hurt James and Sirius that everybody had slowly forgotten Genesis, even Remus, their bestest friend ever, especially since Peter had betrayed them.

But, despite that they were happy for Genesis, or 'Gen', as she goes by, because she had 3 amazing best friends that both of them approved of. They knew that the 3 would stick by Gen through thick and thin and be there for her when they couldn't be.

Her three best friends were Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. They were all the same age, except for Luna, who was a year younger than them.

Neville Longbottom, he was a very sweet boy, just a little bit too shy and nervous around others. He was raised by his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. When he was a baby, actually, on the same night that The Potters had been attacked, his family was as well. His parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom nee' Hathaway, had been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange nee' Black, Sirius's cousin. While, Augusta was a very nice woman, she was very strict and more than anything wanted Neville to be just like his father.

Neville, to name his only hobby, was an expert Herbalist, despite being only 10 years old. He had a serious green thumb and he could get plants, no matter how dangerous to tame themselves for him and his friends. Sadly, because of his grandmother, he had very low self-esteem and refused to see how amazing his ability was. Along with low self-esteem, he was also very forgetful, but that was more from his mother, but he was getting better with it.

Gen was able to be best friends with him because he was her godbrother, since Lily and Alice had been best friends at Hogwarts and promised to name each other their children's godmothers.

Draco Malfoy, her other best friend, who was actually more like a brother than Neville, who just so happened to be her crush.

Draco Malfoy, his parents were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black, Sirius's other cousin and Bellatrix's sister. His father was sent to Azkaban for being one of Voldemort's trusted death eaters and his mother was so devastated, she just wasn't in any condition to raise Draco. So, with that in thought, she asked Sirius to raise him, since he was the closest of kin, capable of raising him. Sirius, knowing how Dumbledore, Lily, and Remus would react, incorporated Draco into the plan. So, basically he just pretended to hate him and made others think that the house elves raised him, when in reality, they didn't.

Draco, he was also a sweet boy, just a little bit arrogant, but what else can you get being raised by Sirius Black? His hobbies included Acting and Pranks, which is also expected after being raised by Sirius Black, an affinity for pranks. He often pranked Lily and Noah and their stuck up friends, who only cared about their money.

Finally, Luna Lovegood, she was like Gen's sister, even though she was a little weird at first. Her parents were Xenophilius and Selene Lovegood nee' Ravenwood. Her mother was a spell creator and was always making experiments all over the place to improve the Wizarding World. One day, while Luna had been helping her mother with one of her projects, when it went wrong and exploded. That happened when she was six, she hasn't been the same ever since, but from what Gen and the other knew, her father went off the deep end. He also blamed Luna for Selene's death, believing she could've done something to protect her and to their knowledge, he didn't hurt her physically. He just abused emotionally and mentally, neglecting all her needs such as food, clothing, and her health.

Gen knew Luna because she was neighbors with The Weasleys, who just so happened to be frequent visitors to the house. Luna was acquaintances with their youngest daughter, Ginevra, who was the same age as her. But, 'Ginny', as the girl went by was so starstruck whenever she came over with her brothers that she completely ignored Luna, causing her to find a couple friends in Draco, Neville, and Gen.

Other than the three, Gen was a very isolated child. The best thing though was that James was able to convince Lily that she she always let Gen get new clothes, because if she didn't people would get suspicious and it would raise attention to Gen if she always wore rags. Lily had been reluctant, but she decided that James was right and that wearing ras would give the little brat more attention than she deserved.

The 4 kids were often bullied by Noah and Ron Weasley, so they almost always hung out in Gen's room or the Library, slowly getting to know as much as they could about each other and James and Sirius could see that Gen and Luna, while as close as sisters, they both stuck more towards the boys. Neville with Gen and Luna with Draco, they knew that the kids weren't old enough to feel anything more than crushes with each other, so they didn't discuss anything with them as they slowly began to like each other, though they didn't know it.

When the kids were around 8, James and Sirius decided to let them start training early. They taught them a lot of things, mostly magical theory, as they figured out a way to get them to channel their magic without a wand.

When neither James nor Sirius had time to teach them, they had the house elves take over. Between James, Sirius, and the House Elves, they were able to teach the kids so many things like Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against The Dark Arts.

When they weren't being taught those subjects, the House Elves taught them how to sing, dance, and swim.

Sure, it was long and tough but they all made it through the training, some being better than others.

Neville was better at Charms and obviously, Herbology. Draco was amazing at Transfiguration and Dancing. Luna was spectacular in Potions and Swimming. And Gen, she was spectacular in Defense Against The Dark Arts and Singing.

Gen literally had an amazing voice, she could do many pitches in notes and could sing many types of genres with just the right voice. Luna and the others were good singers and dancers as well, but Gen and Draco had them beat at those subjects.

Gen was always so eager about singing, she tried to sing as much as she could around the house, despite Lily and Noah telling her she sounded like a banshee, she didn't care what they had to say, she only cared about her families opinions, which Lily and Noah obviously weren't.

They were all so happy and believed nothing could change how they all felt about each other and that they were all they needed to be happy, one day that thought was strengthened, for all of them.


	3. Leaving The Potters

Leaving The Potters

(Disclaimer In Chapter 1)

Gen's P.O.V

I was so excited, today was 10th birthday and all my friends would be here, I don't care that I saw them yesterday at Neville's birthday party, I'm always excited to see my friends. I'm also a little excited because I couldn't wait to see what presents my Dad and Uncle Siri got me, they hinted at this book I've wanted for a long time. I know what you might be thinking

' _a book? What kind of gift is that?'_

Well, I'll give you a secret, it's not a normal book, its a book all about music, it has the history of music and every song ever written in there, it automatically updates itself so I'll never need to get a new addition, so that's a plus. I've always wanted to check out American Music, but Lily has never let me and no matter how much Dad and Uncle Siri love me, I know they don't have time to take me all the way to america without seeming suspicious.

Anyway, I went to bathroom, which was connected to my bedroom, Lily had given me one of the nicest bedrooms in the house so she didn't have to see me so much.

It was around Six in the evening and the party was about to start, so I went and took a quick shower before doing my other hygiene stuff, before getting dressed.

I put on my undergarments before putting on the rest of my clothes. I wore Black Skinny Jeans, A Dark Purple Camisole, A Dark Purple Lace Overshirt with Elbow Length Sleeves, and Black Converse. Once I finished getting dressed, I started on my hair and decided for something simple. I put my Dark Brown Hair into a cute Fishtail Braid that hung over my right shoulder.

By the time I'd finished and had gotten downstairs, all the most of the guests had arrived already. I couldn't see my friends around and was hoping that they'd be able to come.

I was just about to walk into the ballroom, when I was tackled from behind. I looked behind me and saw my 3 best friends, sitting on top of me laughing. I began to laugh with them.

"Can you guys get off of me now?" I asked, out of breath.

They smiled and got off of me one by one. I took in all of their appearences.

Draco wore Dark Blue Jeans, A Gray T-Shirt, and Black Converse. His Blonde Hair was messy, in a I-Just-Got-Out-Of-Bed way. Luna was wearing Black Knee-Length Skirt, A Yellow Camisole, A Yellow Lace Overshirt with Elbow Length Sleeves, and Black Converse. Her Long, Platinum Blonde Hair was in a Ponytail. Finally, Neville wore Dark Blue Jeans, A Green T-Shirt, and Black Converse. His Shaggy Brown Hair ending behind his ears, while his band fell into his Gorgeous Brown Eyes.

I hope you realized our outfits are coordinated, only being different when it cokmes to colors, or the type of bottoms Luna and I wear. We got it after watching the Power Rangers, which is one of the best TV shows in the world, ever! I was obviously the Purple Ranger, so what if they don't exist, I love the color purple, so I've made my own ranger. Luna obviously likes the Yellow Rangers, Draco likes the White/Black Rangers, and Neville likes the Green Rangers.

Anyway, I was getting off track, I was so caught up staring at Neville, I failed to realize that he was giving me a confused look. When I finally snapped out of it, I glared at Draco and Luna, because they were laughing at me. Just before I could give them a severe tongue lashing, Lily grabbed my arm and pulled me into the ballroom, shoving out guests aside to pull me up onto the stage that she and Dad made, just for Noah's party.

"Noah wants you to sing a song so people can see how bad of a singer you are." Lily told me. I glared at her and just wished she'd get lost, but I knew that Dad loved her, no matter what she was like and grudgingly, snatched the microphone she'd had, from her.

The entire room quieted down and as I stood there for a second, thinking about what i'd sing, when I got the perfect song. As I sent a wave of my magic around to start the instruments, I began to sing as though I was born for it.

_They're tellin me, get back on ground_

_Forget my dreams, just let'em drown_

_But deep inside, a voice is tellin' me you're wrong_

_I wanna know, that anything is possible_

_If I believe_

_I'm ready for, whatever future holds for me_

_Can't be afraid anymore, I'm gettin' ready to fly_

_Wish they could all see me now, Cuz' I am_

_BREAKING ALL THE BOUNDARIES TONIGHT!_

_I can see the stars aligning_

_FINALLY, I'M FREE TO LIVE MY LIFE_

_(My Life)_

_I'm gonna keep on, keep on shinin'_

_What gotta be, gotta be_

_I'm gonna follow my dreams, Now I know that I've found it_

_I AM BREAKING ALL THE BOUNDARIES TONIGHT!_

_And I can see the stars aligning_

Once the music finished, I turned to Lily and smiled sweetly.

"Was that good enough for sweet, little Noah? Yeah, Good." I said sarcastically. With that, I pranced off towards my friends, who were clapping and smiling, frantically.

Lily and Dad stormed over angrily, but if you were looking super close at him, you could see a look of amusement in his eyes, giving off that he was faking.

"How dare you embarrass Noah like that, singing that terrible song, with that horrible, screechy voice you have." Lily screamed like a banshee.

Suddenly, I grew angry. I was tired of being picked on by this horrible excuse of a women, all she's ever done is push me to the side and abuse me, only thinking negative things about me, ever since I was a baby. Well, I was done with it.

I quickly slapped her in the face. The sound exploded through the now silent room. Everybody was looking at me in shock, even my friends, Uncle Siri, and Dad, But I don't really care!

"Shut Up, ever since I was a baby, all you've ever done is ridicule and bully me, along with that sorry excuse for a brother. Did you ever stop and think of how I felt? I guess you didn't because all you've ever done think and do negative things about me. Someday, you'll look back on life and you'll wish you were even a little bit nice to me because, its my greatest regret to be born to a mother who carries me as her shame." I said, tearfully.

Then, with a snap of my fingers I went invisible and I ran away to my room. I began to throw my favorite things I didn't have the heart to leave behind, like my favorite books, outfits, and a couple of notebooks I had filled with a bunch of songs I'd written.

Once those were packed up, I shrunk my bag and put it in the front pocket of my jeans before running out of my bedroom door, only to run into Neville, Luna, and Draco. I gave them a look and instantly, they knew what was going on. I could tell they were hesitant but I knew they'd leave with me.

"Meet me at Diagon Alley, okay guys?" I asked them. They nodded and we ran downstairs and noticed that all the guests except for Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius had left. It was hard to sneak past them, but my friends were able to get to the fireplace and Floo to their houses, but before I could go, I heard somebody call my name.

"Gen!" They hissed. I turned around and saw my Dad and Uncle Siri. They both had sad looks on their faces, they knew me and the others were running away.

I gave them both a hug and wiped away their tears.

"Don't worry, when we find some place to stay, we'll get in touch with you and we can meet up. No matter how long it takes though, promise me that you'll stay strong and remember that we'll meet again someday, if we don't ever get a chance to contact you two… Okay?" I asked them.

They nodded and just the sad looks on their faces made me wanna stop everything and stay behind, but the others and I knew that if we didn't leave at some point, we would never be able to reach our full potential, even with Dad and Uncle Siri teaching us.

I gave them one last hug and with tears running down my face, I grabbed the Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace and stepped in, yelling "Diagon Alley!".

Once I'd gotten there, I saw that Luna and Neville were there, waiting by Ollivander's. Just as I had gotten to the group, Draco came from the fireplace and he had a paniced look on his face.

"We gotta hurry guys, Dumbledore and his lackeys are coming here to look for us, we have about 2 minutes to disappear before they catch us." He told us.

I started to worry. '_If they caught us, we would never be able to leave, they'd most likely wipe our memories of each other, Dumbledore and his lackeys are just that cruel._' I thought.

The others and I were so caught up, thinking of a way to leave or hide quickly, we failed to notice a bright light surrounding us until it was too late.

We landed on a marble floor and looked around. We noticed we must've been in some kind of manor. Luna grabbed my hand, scared.

"Where are we?" She asked worriedly. I didn't blame her, we were kidnapped by a bright light and then suddenly appeared in somebody's manor.

A lady stepped into our vision and smiled at our ruffled appearances and fearful, determined faces.

"You are at The…"

* * *

**Haha! CLIFFHANGER!**

**I don't like Cliffhangers and it's nice to be on the other side of the door this time!**

**Give me a wink or a thumbs up if you've ever felt that way before.**

**End of Chapter Question: What happened a little while ago that set Disney Channel history?**

**Hint: Jessie **

**I hope you like this chapter, which has been re-written like every other chapter i've got for the other story, The Runaway Children Re-Write.**

**Don't forget to send in any suggestions for any OCs or Songs to use or any ideas you'd want to put into the story, this is not only for my entertainment, but your's as well my amazing readers!**

**R &amp; R! Give me any flames, tell me if I didn anything right, wrong, If i've made the story better or worse as I've written it over.**

**Once i'm finished re-writing all the chapters for this story, I will post an author's note, saying which person is playing wich character in the story.**

**If you want, you can send in suggestions on who you want to play any of the characters or any OCs.**

**P.S. My birthday was October 14th, I was going around all week at school to my friends, giving them hints on what to get me, hopefully they'll get them for me. While I don't have a lot of money, on their birthday's I'd try to get them anything I could afford at the moment because they've been such good friends to me, I just hope they feel the same about me, because I can't read their minds, so you never know if somebody thinks of you as a laugh, or a genuine friend.**

**P.P.S. I'm gonna try and put out One Thousand or Two Thousand or More for every single chapter. I know it seems kinda short and stuff, but i'm doing my best and I can't just put everything into one chapter, so be happy with the amount of words I type down for every chapter.**

**P.P.S. Sorry if you get confused about some of the author's notes, Most of the chapters have been written for months.**


	4. Author's Note

I've decided that i don't care how many people review or see this story, i wanted it to be popular just to see if people liked it and now don't get me wrong, i did get some attention for the story but ever since i've re-written it, barely anybody has reviewed and it makes me sad because for the second revision of the story, it was getting quite a few review.

But, i'm super tired of waiting for reviews, so i'm just gonna post the chapters at least once a week, Saturaday, because that is really the only day i can get a wifi connection, you can find this story on wattpad under The Runaway Children. I hope i get more reviews but whatever.

Also, anybody that gives me bad reviews, don't feel smug or anything about this, because those people who give flames and stuff purposely are incredibly rude. I understand if you don't like the story, but if don't just stop reading it. I don't care if there are a lot of cliches or if you think my character's are mary sues or gary stus, which i don't they are, i know what my characters are and you don't really bother me. if you send advice on what i should change and give input and just so happen to come off as rude, i don't mind you were only trying to help, so please just back off.


	5. Help Me! Not a chapter

I need help. I've had severe writer's block which is why i haven't updated in so long. So i guess i need to try to get help w ith writing the chapters out. I have a chapter mostly written out thats just gathering dust, but im having trouble finishing. Can somebody IM me about agreeing to be my writing partner and if you can finish the chapter you get the job officially depending on which one i liked the best if there are two or more people participating.

I hope i get a lot of replys to this otherwise i may have to pit this story down for good as much as i don't want to do this but my inspiration is gone and i don't want to end this story until it should be ended. So please get back to me.


	6. There was a problem not an update

The crazy thing is, I have been suffering writer's block on this story for like the 7th or 8th chapter and didn't realize I hadn't posted the rest of the chapters after the cliffhanger on fanfiction. But, I did on Wattpad which is why I got confused about some of the reviews. So i'm going to post the rest of the chapters and i'm sorry for the misunderstanding. BUt, the offer for help is still up, sorry for the confusion i may have caused anybody.


	7. Emrys Institute of Magic

The Emrys Institute of Magic

(Chapter 1 for Disclaimer)

_Last Time:_

_The others and I were so caught up, thinking of a way to leave or hide quickly, we failed to notice a bright light surrounding us until it was too late._

_We landed on a marble floor and looked around. We noticed we must've been in some kind of manor. Luna grabbed my hand, scared._

"_Where are we?" She asked worriedly. I didn't blame her, we were kidnapped by a bright light and then suddenly appeared in somebody's manor._

_A lady stepped into our vision and smiled at our ruffled appearances and fearful, determined faces._

"_You are at The…"_

* * *

_This Time:_

You are at The Emrys Institute of Magic for Magical and Mundane Prodigies" The lady said. She was actually very pretty. She had long, brown hair, brown eyes, and light mocha type of skin color. She looked like she could be in her early to mid twenties.

She wore Turquoise Short Shorts, A Coral Pink Top, A White Blazer, Black Leather T-Strap Sandals, Diamond Studs, A Turquoise Beanie Hat, and to finish it off, A Silver Diamond Heart-Shaped Necklace.

The gang had looked at her in shock, but Draco was the only one who was able to speak at the moment.

"W-W-What do you m-m-mean? I heard only the best of the best get into this school and even then its hard pressed because you don't find many kids with the ability to become prodigies." He said, stuttering a little bit.

The kids were still in shock, though they had calmed down enough to actually start moving again.

Prodigies were not only people skilled at everything they do, but they have extremely powerful magic as well as abilities that diverge them from other magical people or mundanes.

The lady chuckled at the kids and motioned for them to follow her. Both curious and cautious, the kids followed and listened as she showed them around the school, telling them of how the school came to be and anything else of importance which contributed to the advances of the school. The lady also explained the classes that were offered.

It wasn't until the tour was almost over that Neville asked the lady what her name was. With a smirk, she'd told them her name was Sofia Volturi. She was the current Transfiguration Professor for the AP (Advanced Placement) kids in the school.

Once she was introduced, they were shown the dorms and were able to freely walk around to find 2 dorm rooms that was perfect for each gender to stay in.

They were also told that once they'd picked which rooms they were staying and finished decorating that a paper would appear with a checklist of the classes they could take and any supplies they'd need, which they'd need to buy from the student store.

With that being known, they wandered around until Luna was able to find a room that would suit Gen and herself.

Once Luna was able to find Gen, she led her back to the room and showed her how perfect it was for the both of them. It was a very spacious room, it not only had 2 queen sized beds on the left wall, separated by a large window, with a window seat on the north wall. On the west wall, there was a two-sided desk, a large floor to ceiling length bookshelf and a mini-fridge. On the south wall, there were 6 doors. One lead to a bathroom. Two of the doors led to walk-In closets. Through the final two doors was surprisingly, an art room and a recording studio with all sorts of instruments. the art room was empty except for all the Art supplies in the middle of the floor, waiting to be used.

But as soon as Gen saw the room, she agreed with luna and instantly the room changed to fit both of the girls personalities and their own tastes equally.

The walls turned a nice dark blue color and the furniture was alternating in colors like black, light blue, and silver. The closets filled with clothes of all sorts of styles and colors, but they each had a small section in the closet, just for the school's girl uniform. The bookshelf was filled from top to bottom with books that had interesting subjects that interested the girls like Defense Against The Dark Arts and Potions. The bathroom was stocked with soaps, shampoos and conditioners, perfumes, makeup, deodorant, lofas, and other bathroom necessities. The Art Room stayed stark white but shelves and cabinets did appear and all the supplies had been put up and the cabinets were labeled so you knew where each supply was.

The boys were able to find a room that was perfect for them as well, but that must have been slightly due to the fact that the girls were directly across from their dorm as well.

The room was a very spacious room, it not only had 2 queen sized beds on the left wall, separated by a large window, with a window seat on the north wall. On the west wall, there was a two-sided desk, a large floor to ceiling length bookshelf and a mini-fridge. On the south wall, there were 6 doors. One lead to a bathroom. Two of the doors led to walk-In closets. Through the final two doors were surprisingly, a greenhouse for Neville and a dance studio for Draco.

Once they accepted the room as theirs, their room went through the same change as it did with the girls.

The walls turned a nice dark grey. and the furniture was alternating in colors like black, white, and dark blue. The closets filled with clothes of all sorts of styles and colors, but they each had a small section in the closet, just for the school's boy uniform. The bookshelf was filled from top to bottom with books that had interesting subjects that interested the boys like Charms and Transfiguration. The bathroom was stocked with soaps, shampoos and conditioners, cologne, deodorant, wash rags, and other bathroom necessities. The greenhouse was filled with all sorts of plants that Neville had left at his house and he was happy to have them back, while Draco was excited to start to practice his dancing.

As Sofia had said, as soon as they had accepted the rooms, a couple of papers appeared on their desks, concerning which classes they'd take and the supplies needed for each class.

* * *

_**Emrys Academy Classes **_ _**(Basic and Advanced)**_

Wandless Magic

Charms

Transfiguration

Potions

History of Magic

Arithmancy

Herbology

Techno Magic

Mental Magic

Dimensional Manipulation

Ancient Runes

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

Math

English

Science

Social Studies

World History

Civics

Physics

Algebra

Chemistry

Physical Education

Sex Ed

World Languages **( I forgot what that class is called when you learn multiple languages, not just one)**

Home Economics

_**Extra Curricular Activities **_

Elemental Training

Animagus Training

Spell Crafting

Drama Club

Music

Art

Dance

Astrology

Acting

Wrestling

Dueling

Swimming

Cheerleading

Mathletes

Volleyball

Creative Writing

Newspaper

Journalism

Choir

Football

Hockey

Ice Skating

Robotics

Track

Etiquette

Book Club

Martial Arts

Tennis

Film Making

Basketball

Baseball

Ballet

Politics

Debate Team

Gardening

Yearbook Club

* * *

There were plenty more things on the list but, that was most of them. It wasn't hard for the kids to understand why this school was the best and most exclusive school ever, the place sounded great, and that was only the courses and extracurricular activities. They couldn't wait to get more settled, so they could learn more about the school. While, they understood why the school was the best, it was kinda disbelieving with how many things there were to pick from on the lists. With that in mind, they decided to hurry and pick their classes before dinner.

They all picked about 16 courses, both a mix of mundane and magical and 10 extra curricular things to start, each of them ended up picking things that were the same, but different things as well. Even though they were best friends, they didn't want to spend all their time together, they had boundaries, even with how close they were.

Gen picked Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Dimensional Manipulation, Ancient Runes, Techno Magic, Mental Magic, Wandless Magic, History of Magic, Physical Education, Math, English, World History, World Languages, and Care of Magical Creatures as her main courses. For her extracurricular activities, she picked Music, Acting, Dance, Martial Arts,Spell Crafting, Cheerleading, Elemental Training, Animagus Training, Etiquette, and Astrology.

Draco picked Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Techno Magic, Mental Magic, Wandless Magic, Math, English, World Languages, Physical Education, Civics, Arithmancy, Physics, Divination, and Home Economics as his main courses. For his extra curricular activities, he picked Acting, Dance, Spell Crafting, Martial Arts, Animagus Training, Etiquette, Tennis, Journalism, Swimming, and Dueling.

Luna picked Potions, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Mental Magic, Herbology, World Languages, Physical Education, Sex Ed, Ancient Runes, Science, Social Studies,Wandless Magic, Chemistry, Care of Magical Creatures, Home Economics, and Transfiguration as her main courses. For her extracurricular activities, she picked Art, Music, Drama, Etiquette, Martial Arts, Hockey, Spell Crafting, Animagus Training, Elemental Training, and Mathetes.

Neville picked Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Physical Education, Charms, World Languages, Wandless Magic, Mental Magic, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, English, Science, Algebra, and Chemistry as his main courses. For his extra curricular activities, he picked Yearbook Club, Gardening, Filmmaking, Newspaper, Acting, Elemental Training, Animagus Training, Martial Arts, Ice Skating, and Spell Crafting.

They knew it was an extreme amount of classes, but they wanted a broad education and if that meant piling themselves up with a lot of classes, then they'd do it. They also figured that the other kids at the school took a lot of classes, considering how many courses and extracurricular activities there were. Luckily, a lot of the supplies for the extra curricular activities were provided by the school or the though, they only needed to buy supplies like books, paper, and supplies from the student store that Sofia had been talking about.

Glad for the tour they had before hand, the four made their way to the student store, before realizing they had no money or anything else to pay for their supplies. They decided to ask one the passing students what type of currency the school used. There weren't many kids wandering around though, and the few that were out were extremely busy, it seemed. Well, everybody except one girl.

The girl had ruby red hair, alabaster skin, and gray eyes. She was as beautiful as Vampires, who were known for their extreme beauty. But, the kids didn't let that bother them. It obviously had something to do with the fact that the girl looked about eight, meaning she was about two years younger than Neville, Gen, and Draco, and a year younger than Luna. Once they had gotten close to her, considering she was about 15 feet away, they took notice of her clothes.

The girl wore Dark Blue Ripped Mid Wash Jeans, White Leather High-Top Sneakers, A Baggy Purple Beach Jumper that said ''**I'm in love with an Angel**'', A Gray Beanie that leaned back on her head, A Purple Bookbag, and her hair was done in a mermaid braid.

After introducing themselves to her, the learned her name was Alexis Penelope Valentine. She was eight years old as the four ad suspected, but before they asked anything about her, they asked about the currency.

Alexis laughed for a second and then told them as she led the group to the student store. Apparently, each student used points as the currency, which Sofia had forgotten to mention. Every student was given 10,000 points when first arriving at the academy and it was incredibly easy to earn more points. For example, all one had to do was get a good grade on assignments or do various good deeds, which were automatically added to the balance once they'd finished, no matter if there were witnesses or not.

With 40,000 points altogether, which they were able to put into one account, they bought the supplies they needed for each class, getting tips from Alexis every once in awhile.

_**(**__**I am not listing every item they needed for each class they decided to take. That's doin too much. Just know**__**:**_ _**They needed books, cauldrons, vials, daggers, star charts, and plenty more things that could possibly be required for the subjects they are taking)**_

Once they'd gotten their supplies, they went back to their dorms to put their stuff up with Alexis's help. When they finished putting their things up and packing for their classes, which started the next morning, the four kids plus Alexis decided to go down to dinner.

When they got down to the cafeteria, the students stared at them for a second before going back to their conversations. Alexis led them to a table in the middle of the large room that already had two other kids, a boy and a girl. They were obviously all friends, despite their very noticeable age gap between the girls and the boy.

The girl had light brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes the color of the ocean. She was pretty and you could tell that as she grew older she wouldn't be as beautiful as Alexis, but that she'd be a more classic beauty like Cinderella. She looked to be nine years old, which was a year younger than Neville, Draco, and Gen, and the same age as Luna.

She wore Green and Blue Palm Printed Jeans, A Black and White Striped Tank Top, A Coral Over Top Blouse that tied under her chest, Light Brown Sandals, A Silver Necklace with a heart at the bottom, A Colorful Brazilian Bracelet, and her light brown hair fell in curls down to the middle of her back.

She introduced herself as Ela Guevara, a nine year old half-blood. She was quite bubbly and cheerful and she had a great sense of humor. And as you can tell, a unique sense of fashion, but with her personality, the outfit works for her.

Ela was obviously someone they could get along with, but she had an instant connection with Luna that the group assumed to be because they were the same exact age and they had the same uniqueness about them.

The boy was kinda…devoid of emotions as we were introducing ourselves to each other. He had black/blue hair, brown/red eyes, pale skin, and freckles. He was handsome, not boyishly though. It was more of a refined handsome. He was obviously older than the rest of the group. He was about fifteen, a good 5 or 6 years older than the rest of kids in the group.

He wore a Black/Gray Knit Cashmere Shirt/Sweater with his sleeves scrunched up to his elbows, Black Slim Fit Jeans, A Surfer Necklace with a chinese symbol on it, A Black Beanie that said '**Thug Life**' , and Jordan V ''Fire Red'' Juniors.

He said his name was Aven Maxwell. He was sixteen, just as the kids had thought. He stayed stoic throughout the entire meal, slowly warming to the four kids. His mask was almost completely gone from the kids view, especially after Alexis gave him a nod of reassurance, but there was still some distance.

They were just about to go back to their dorms and go to sleep when a throat was cleared. They looked to the left and saw the small platform, where the teachers are, made announcements, and presented awards. The headmistress was calling for attention and the four kids got a good look at her. She had long, shoulder-length, curly bright red hair, tan skin, and ice blue eyes. She was young looking, appearing to be in her early to mid twenties.

She wore a Black Knee-Length Ruffled Skirt, A White Tank Top, A Black One Button Blazer, A Black and Gold Watch, Black Suede and Gold Mirror Leather 'Fey' Platform Sandals, and an 18k Yellow Gold Engagement/Wedding Ring, and a Golden Necklace Shaped like a bow.

"Hello, my name is Anna Williams. I am the headmistress of this fine establishment." She said. The students clapped and she put up a hand to motion for silence.

"We have 4 new students today, give a hand for Draco Malfoy, Genesis Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Let's hope they have a good time at the school. Now, off to bed, scamps" She told told the school before leaving, assumingly to her own room.

All six kids and the only teenager stood and left the cafeteria and up to the dorms, making polite conversation. It was purely coincidental when they all realized they were neighbors since The girls were right next each other as were the boys.

As they all laid in bed, they thought about the day's events and how quickly everything had escalated.

_**Gen's P.O.V**_

As I laid in bed, I thought of everything that had happened since I woke up earlier today. I was hurt that my mother, no matter how horrible she was to me, acted the way she did. I knew she hated me, hell, everybody knew she hated me, but she is still my mother. She was the women that gave birth to me, she is half of me, but I should've known she'd be the way she is with how she treats Daniel. Thankfully, I still had my dad.

_**Neville's P.O.V**_

I laid in bed as I thought of everything that happened in the last couple of hours. I felt as though I was in a vegetable state, I was just that shocked. It ran through my mind in a flash. _Running away, The academy, and picking our classes._ I was so caught into everything but I calmed when I thought of Gen. She was gorgeous. I got lost whenever I looked into her amazing eyes, which sparkled like multiple gems in sunlight. But, whenever I thought of her like that, I felt insecure. I was just plain old Neville. What could Gen actually see in me?

_Luna's P.O.V_

As I laid in bed, I thought about what happened today. I was all pretty shocking, but I actually expected something like this to happen sooner or later. Lily Potter despised her daughter so much, it was surprising she didn't try something like this when she was a baby. I actually felt a little jealous of Gen. While she didn't have her mother and brother, she had Sirius and her dad. I didn't have anybody except them.

As always, I felt guilty whenever I thought about Gen and my jealousy of her. I knew it was wrong but I can't help it. Gen is the best friend anybody would be grateful to have. Gen was far from being innocent or particularly nice, but she wasn't mean or cruel or anything like that. She had a proportionate amount of kindness, honesty, intelligence, selflessness, and beyond anything else, she is extremely brave.

_**(Can anybody tell what I'm hinting at when I use Luna's Point of View to describe Gen? I'll give a hint, it's a book series, recently made into a movie.)**_

_Draco's P.O.V_

I laid in bed as I thought about everything that has happened to me since earlier this morning. It was shocking that my friends and I could get the chance to study at the best wizarding school in the entire world. I could deal with it but the thing that's been keeping me shocked is Gen and how she handled her mother. Though, while it was shocking, I felt inspired and like how she handled it, slapping aside. I especially liked what she said at the end.

' _My greatest regret, even though not my fault, is to be born to a mother who carries me as her shame. ' _

I knew that no matter how much she hides it, it does break her heart to know her mother hates her and sees her as shame.

Next time though, I was going to stick up for her, instead of her handling it. I know Gen is an independent young women that can handle herself, but what is the point of being her brother if I can't even stick up for her. Gen is my sister, anybody looking to hurt has to go through me, no matter what. Gen has always been there for me, so i'll do what's right and stand by her when the time comes.

_3rd Person P.O.V_

The next morning when the four woke up, they instantly got up, eager to begin their first day at the very prestigious and well-known school.

When they went to their closets to grab their uniforms, the girls were a little shocked that the school would let them wear something so… sexy. The school uniform consisted of a Red Plaid Mini Skirt with small buckles on the right side, Knee-Length Black Socks, and Black Boots with the top tucked down so you could see matching red plaid inside of them, and a Black Blazer. The tops were alternating. The girls could pick between either a Black off the shoulder Top or a Gray scoop neck Tank Top with a knot tied at the side.

The boys uniform was a little more complex or simple, it depended on how you looked at it. It consisted Black or Gray Cargo Shorts, Black Vans, a Blue or White collared T-shirt, and a Black Blazer just like for the girls but obviously built for a boys build and not a girls. Once they were all dressed and ready for the day, they grabbed their book bags and met up in the hallway.

_4 Years Later… Luna's P.O.V_

I sighed happily as I threw my backpack on my bed and sat on my sister's bed. Classes had just ended for the year and I was exhausted.

Mr. Benjamin, the animagus training teacher, had just taught us how to transform fully into our animal forms and it was exhausting, I had to try like 10 times before I could even get my arm transformed.

Mr. Benjamin was a man with caucasian skin that was tanned and scarred, brown eyes, and brown hair with gray streaks. He was in his late fifties-early sixties, he was an inspirational person and motivated us to learn all that we could in life. He had a sad and in my opinion, inspiring story.

As a teenager he had been disowned by his family for dating a muggleborn and they killed her for it. He had been extremely heartbroken and when his parents realized their faults, it was too late. He'd already disappeared from the face of the earth, improving himself and learning to cope with the grief of losing the love of his life. Sadly, he'd never been able to find another girl or nice lady to spend the rest of his life with, but he hadn't let that stop him from caring for everybody at the school. His animagus, a Grey Wolf, had claimed everybody he knew as his own very large pack. It didn't bother anybody, because they all loved the caring man, who is like family to them as they are for him.

Throughout the four years that we, The Runaways had attended the prestigious school, we'd learned and achieved so much. Gen became one of the best singers and one of the top 3 dancers in school and had the highest grade in Defence Against The Dark Arts. Draco became one of the top 3 students in Transfiguration and he also had the number one spot as the best dancer in school. Neville had become a master of not only Herbology but History of Magic and Charms. And finally, I became one of the best in Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy.

We were amazing in our elective classes and extracurricular activities, but it would take a while for me to tell you our ranks in all those classes. Well, while were were amazing, you have to be supercalifragilisticexpialidocious amazing to get straight A's in this school, so were were just slightly above average, and so only making straight A's and B's. So technically, just as good as everybody else… sorry, I'm rambling, let's get back to the story.

As promised, once we were settled into the school and caught up with our school work, which took a while, about a month or two, we were able to contact Uncle James and Sirius. We all met up and had fun by going to a mundane amusement park known as Six Flags. I felt it was lacking a little in the water park department, being filled with only slides and pools, but the side with all the rollercoasters was awesome. Every month for an entire week, we all go on vacation and enjoy our time together.

We also got to know Aven, Alexis, and Ela very well. Their stories were also sad. Aven, he was born on February 9th, 1995. Soon after he was born he was dumped in an orphanage, that supported Voldemort and taught kids the Dark Arts from a young age. He ran away when he was 7 and had been staying in both the wizarding and muggle worlds, moving around every week, until he came here.

Ela, she was a metamorphmagus and also had the ability to speak to animals(formally known as beast speaking). She came from a squib family that hadn't had magic in years. Her family was so scared of her gifts that they abused her until she also ran away at 7 and was brought to the academy.

Alexis, who wanted us to call her Lexi, she has an interesting background. Her mother was half phoenix and siren, while her dad was half cupid and wizard. So, she was a hybrid. A cupid/phoenix/siren/wizard hybrid which was unheard of. She'd always reminded me of myself, despite me being closer with Ela, because she was extremely nice and very calm. It took a while to get me mad and when I did, It wasn't pretty. Lexi was the same exact way.

Anyway, once I got back to the room, I noticed Gen wasn't back from her classes yet and figured she must be with her boyfriend, who isn't Neville. When we were all young about, 11 and 12, we all knew we had feelings for each other. That meaning Neville and Gen and Draco and I all liked each other. We all decided that we wanted to experience our own relationships before getting together, since we weren't absolutely sure if the attraction came from us being together so much as we grew older. Honestly, I think we just didn't want to get into a relationship, not knowing what to do, becoming ignorant if we didn't know how to do something that was usual in relationships or whatever.

**(I hope you get what I mean when I say this, I won't explain it now, but if you PM me, I'll let you know.)**

We'd decided that we were gonna travel the world, but we were still going to keep up with our studies and extracurricular activities. As much as we loved the academy, we were just getting bored with the scenery. We were gonna leave in a couple hours actually. I stood and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When that was done, I headed over to my walk-in closet. Looking around for a second to to figure out my farewell outfit for the school, then I made up my mind.

First, I put on my Lacy Strapless Nude Bra and matching underwear, then I got dressed in the rest of my outfit. I put on Pale Yellow Skinny Jeans, a Turquoise Tank Top with a bear on it, a White Long-Sleeved Button Up Cardigan, Colorful Galaxy Vans, a Silver Watch, Daisy Stud Earrings, and a Silver Flower Cut-out Necklace. When I was finished getting dressed, I left my closet and went over to the makeup/hair station that Gen and I shared. I put on some clear lip gloss, mascara, and put my hair into a Double Fishtail Braid.

When I was done getting myself ready, I stood and went over to a full body mirror and smiled as I stared at my reflexion. I don't want to sound self-centered or vain, but I looked good. I was broken from my approving gaze when the door slammed open and Gen stormed in, looking not only extremely angry, but her face was covered in tears. She threw her bag onto my bed and laid there, face down, shaking.

"Gen, what happened, did something bad happen while you were with Robin一'' I asked frantically, but was cut off.

"Robin, he dumped me,'' she whispered, making me frown. Gen was always one to get caught up in her feelings and never took break-ups very well. She really did want at least one serious or long-lasting relationship before her and Neville started to date, but she never got a break.

''Gen, you'll be fine, you know you always come out on top of these bad break-ups, it'll be okay.'' I reminded her.

She just kept on sniffing and shaking her head in denial. I rolled my eyes before going to lay down next to her. I thought for a second before I began to softly sing one of my favorite Ariana Grande songs ever. The song just went with my sister like Yin went with Yang or how Hazel went with Augustus.

_Say you love me, as much as I love you_

_Yeah_

_Would you hurt me baby, Could you do that to me?_

_Yeah_

_Would you lie to me baby?_

_Cause' the truth hurts so much more_

_Would you do the things that drive me crazy?_

_Leave my heart still at the door?_

_Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish_

_There's no way that I could share you_

_That would break my heart to pieces_

_Honestly the truth is…_

_If I could just die in your arms_

_Oh, I wouldn't mind_

_Cause' everytime you touch me_

_I just die in your arms_

_Oooh, it feels so right_

_So baby baby, please don't stop boy_

I sung this and slowly the shaking and sniffles stopped and she began to speak the next part out, just like Ariana did in the song. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"_You know, this ain't the first time_

_this has happened to me_

_It's a love sick thing_

_I like serious relationships and uh…_

_A girl like me don't stay single for long_

_Cause' everytime my boyfriend and I break up_

_My world is crushed and I'm all alone_

_The love bug crawls right back up and it bites me_

_and I'm back_"

We both laughed and Gen gave me a big hug, as this was always our routine whenever she went through a breakup.

"You always know just what to do to cheer me up after one of those breakups." Gen told me and I smiled before giving her one last hug.I motioned for her to get up and shoved her into the bathroom. She gave me a confused look.

'' Gen, don't you remember, we leave the academy today, actually we only have about 2 hours before we need to leave to catch the portkey to the beach house in France'' I told her with an annoyed frown after checking the time on my watch.

She nodded and left to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She came back 5 minutes later, wrapped in a towel and stepped into her walk-in closet. When she came out of the closet, she wore Ripped Black Skinny Jeans, a Gray Cropped T-shirt with the picture of a cottage on it, Black All-Star Converse, Diamond Studs, and a Bayswater Double Zip Tote Black Purse.

She went over to the makeup and hair area and put on clear lip-gloss, black mascara, black eyeliner, and black eye-shadow. The makeup around her eyes was done with a slightly gothic style, so it was a little thick around the eyes, making her already gorgeous, bright, and unique eyes stand out even more. To finally complete her look, she put her hair into a French Braid.

I checked the time and we only had 25 more minutes left to pack and get to our portkey to the beach house. Sometimes, I just can't believe how long it takes Gen to pick out clothes to wear, you'd think that with her fashion sense, she'd be able to pick something amazing with little effort.

With a wave of my hand, everything in our six room dorm was packed into a 7 compartment trunk, which was shrunken into the size of a matchbox and placed into my pocket.

''Gen, we need to go, we have about 20 minutes to get down to the portkey.'' I told her, worriedly. It took about 15 minutes to get down to the Dean's Office to grab a pen portkey.

We shared a look before we took off through our door and ran down to the stairways and down the stairs to the 2nd floor, then we took off down the hall and reached the Dean's office with about 10 minutes to spare.

We gasped as we stormed into the office and sat down the bench against the wall.

''I can't believe it took 10 minutes to run from our room to the office, we must've been running slower than usual.'' Gen gasped from my left. I nodded in agreement as we both bent over to catch our breath for a sec. Actually, it took 9 and half minutes to catch our breath, we were almost late to grab the portkey.

''GEN, LUNA, let's go, the portkey is about to leave!'' Drake shouted over to us.

We stood up quickly jogged over and grabbed the portkey just as it took off and with a tug at our navels and landed in a pile on the marble floor of the beach house...一wait a minute, the beach house doesn't have a marble floor, it has laminated hardwood flooring.

''Guys, where are we, the beach house doesn't have marble flooring?'' I asked, scared out of my mind.

Before the others could answer somebody stepped into my vision that made me feel faint. Standing next to Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was The Potter's, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, The Weasley's, and… My father, Xenophilius Lovegood.

With a gasp, I felt my vision go black and with a gasp, I last thing I heard was yells of ''LUNA!'' before I blacked out.

* * *

**Emi Here!**

**Send in what you want to happen next in this story and tell me on a scale from 1 to 10 if this chapter was good, bad, or in between.**

**R&amp;R, give me whatever you've got all criticism and flames are accepted, I need all the advice I can get for the story.**

**If there are any songs you'd like to be used or mentioned in the story, send in your requests and I'll see if I can fit in the story to pop up sooner or later, I take in all suggestions.**

**Check the link on my profile to and tell me if the Outfits are good.**

**Send in any OCs you may have and I'll see what I can do to fit them into the story as a Major or Minor character.**

**Emi Out!**

**Once again,** **Constructive criticism is accepted, don't be afraid to let it out if you think it's horrible, I take in all advise from my readers**

**Emi Out!**

**P.S. Did anybody see the movie/book references I put in this chapter? I'll give a shoutout to whoever can figure them out.**

**For Real this time though, Emi Out!**


	8. Agreements and Recognition

Agreements and Recognition

(**Disclaimer In Chapter 1)**

_Last time: _

_Before the others could answer somebody stepped into my vision that made me feel faint. Standing next to Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was The Potter's, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, The Weasley's, and… My father, Xenophilius Lovegood._

_With a gasp, I felt my vision go black and with a gasp, I last thing I heard was yells of ''LUNA!'' before I blacked out._

Draco's P.O.V

I angrily stared at the group of people in front of me, worried about my Luna. While we have only been dating for a short amount of time, we'd been talking about getting together for a while before we finally did. Unlike Gen, Luna didn't want a serious or long-lasting relationship before we began to date, she wanted me to be her first serious relationship, even though I wouldn't be her first love. That's not to say, I disliked how Gen had so many boyfriends, I just couldn't understand how she wanted a serious relationship before Neville so bad. Everybody at the academy knew that we'd all end up getting together. The guys just broke up with her before it got too serious.

I was so worried about Luna when she had fainted and I had immediately rushed over and sat down next to her carefully on the floor and put her head in my lap. When I was sure that Luna was okay, I stood and stalked towards those…

When I was sure that Luna was okay, I stood and walked forward to those douchebags, leaving Neville and Gen to take care of Luna. I was angry and while it didn't happen a lot, people learned to become wary of my temper.

''What the Hell is wrong with you people? WHat makes you you think it's okay for you to kidnap us?'' I yelled/asked them.

They stared at me angrily but Dumbledork just stared with that annoying stupid twinkle in his blue eyes.

''Now, young Mr. Malfoy is just distressed about Miss. Lovegood, why don't we just sit and talk about this calmly.'' He said in a little grandfather act.

I snorted at him and glared. His little act was nothing but that, an act. I hated people that manipulate others for their own gain, but Dumb as a dork takes the cake. He not only manipulates people constantly, but he does under the pretense of good and has people eating his bullshit out of the palm of his hand like horses. I wasn't impressed at all. I snorted and glared at him harder than I had before.

''Like hell we will-'' I was interrupted by Neville. He shook his head and came over to me.

''Draco, let's just hear them out for now, we'll figure everything out later, right now we just need to worry about Luna.'' He told me.

I sighed and looked at Luna's unconscious form then back at the sheep and nodded at Neville.

''Fine, we'll sit down and talk, now is there some place we can sit Luna until she comes around, I don't feel comfortable leaving my girlfriend in a room filled with people we don't like?'' I asked coldly.

I guess I never mentioned it before but, Luna and I had started dating a little over a week ago. Once we'd done the dating other people thing, we were content, only having two relationships with others before realizing we were more happy together.

They just glared at me but Hermione Granger, a girl with slightly bushy brown hair that had natural honey blonde highlights and brown eyes, nodded at me with a grin. I narrowed my eyes at her, suspiciously. She looked very familiar to me.

''Have we met before?'' I asked her, causing everybody to pause and stare at the girl, who was grinning like mad.

''Obviously, don't you guys don't remember me?'' she asked.

'' We met at the comicon convention a couple years ago, I was㇐.'' she tried to explain but was interrupted by Gen.

''I remember you, you were Poison Ivy, we gave you those hair tips to help with your costume and made you an honorary member of the group, how have you been-'' She cut herself off as she stared at Hermione's clothes in disgust.

''Okay hon, when we get Luna all better we must take you shopping and fix your terrible fashion sense.'' Gen told her, seriously. Gen was a fashion expert with Luna being her apprentice and they liked to call themselves the 'Fashion Police', solving any fashion crimes that poisoned their eyes. Thankfully, they were nice people and only gave makeovers and stuff to completely willing people, they weren't tyrants after all. People understood that they were blunt people and didn't take their words to heart.

Hermione glared at her but smiled anyway.

''Well, let's go and get Luna on a bed, then we can all talk this through rationally. I'll let her take my bed.'' Hermione told us.

I nodded at her and went back over to Gen, who handed me Luna and with ease, I followed Hermione up to her room and sat Luna on Hermione's bed.

Reluctantly, I gave Luna a peck on the lips and with Hermione, we left the room and went back downstairs and saw everybody was sitting in one of the many dining rooms of Potter Manor.

I sat next toGen, on her left while Neville was seated on her right.

Hermione looked confused on where she should sit and after a look from her friends expectant faces and our hopeful faces, she went and sat in the middle of the table but she was closer to Gen, Neville, and I.

''Now that that's done, Why don't you kids tell us where you've been for the last 4 years?'' Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes more pronounced. My friends and I sneered at him. We knew that something unpleasant was going to go down tonight and not everybody was going to be happy when they went to bed.

**Neville's P.O.V**

''Where we've been is none of your business but if you must know, we went to a school in L.A, California in the United States. You've probably heard of it. Its called the Emrys Academy of Magic.'' I replied with a glare and a smug grin, which was an expression I didn't make often.

The others on the side of the table looked shocked as well as angry and doubtful. Lily and Noah glared at us with jealousy and doubt, but Uncle James and Sirius had looks of pride on their faces, but they were cleverly hidden by angered looks.

''You little liars, If Noah couldn't get into that place then you couldn't, he's ten times better than you lot.'' Lily snapped.

Gen snorted and gave them a haughty look. That's one thing I loved about that girl. She was so nice and loving but she had a fiery, sometimes vicious mean streak.

''Puh-lease, that little loser couldn't make it into that school if his life depended on it, but if we got in we're obviously better than him, or are you too disgraced to admit.'' Am gave him another haughty look.

''Now, is there anything else you want to discuss because, I don't know about you people but I want to grab Luna, so we can head to the beach house and enjoy the beginning of our Summer World Tour. The Bahamas have been calling me since I first saw the brochure and i'd like to quickly hurry so I can enjoy the tourist sights.'' Draco said with a sneer on his pale face.

The others just ignored him and he pouted at us.

''We wanted to discuss the classes you'd like to take when you come to Hogwarts.'' Molly Weasley told us with a bossy tone as she looked at us disapprovingly.

Hermione smiled sweetly at the older women before speaking up herself.

''Mrs. Weasley, why are you and your family here, I don't see how you have any question in this discussion, you are an outside source. I'm an outside source as well, but you don't see me butting into their conversation. These kids are my friends and while I think of everybody here as a friend, they've been nice for me in ways you people haven't and I won't let you assume bad things about them because that makes an ass out of you and them, so i'd watch that tone of voice.'' Hermione told her.

There were gasps around the table and looks of betrayal and shock. Nobody has ever expected that _Hermione Granger_, would ever say something like that. Especially to _Molly Weasley, _a very controlling, volatile, and bad-tempered women.

Molly Weasley had turned a shade of violet red, it seemed as though all the blood in her body had gone straight to her head in her anger to yell at Hermione, while out of character, made a comment that had many obvious facts in it.

Arthur Weasley, Molly's Husband, had luckily been able to cast a silencing charm on his wife, a second before she had started yelling at Hermione, her face slowly calming down as she did herself. Once Molly had finished yelling silently, she sat in a huff and an uncomfortable silence had overcome the large table full of people.

''Well, back to discussion, we can't really make any decisions until Luna wakes up because we can't leave her out with letting her put in a term of her own.'' I told them.

Noah glared and sneered at me.

''Why can't you just pick for her, you've been friends with her for years unless you don't really know anything about the little freak.'' He said. My friends and I glared at him.

''For one, we can't pick for her because while we know everything about her, it's only right that she be allowed to make her own choices, but you don't seem to understand the meaning of that. Also, Luna isn't a freak, if anybody's a freak then it's you and Dumbledork's backwards f-ing kidnaping little Order of Stupid Fried Chicken.'' Gen told them, harshly.

With that, we all got up and Hermione took us back up to the room she put Luna in.

Gen and Draco instantly went to her side and held her hand, gently as she tossed and turned in her nightmare. Gen began to sing a song that we all like to sing together when one of us had a nightmare or was feeling down.

**Draco:**

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea _

_I'll sail the world to find you_

**Gen:**

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

**Neville(Me):**

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

**All:**

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,_

_oh yeah_

_oooooh oooooh_

_ohh yeah ,yeah_

**Gen:**

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

**Draco:**

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Everyday I will remind you_

_oh oh oh_

**Neville:**

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

**All:**

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_oh yeah_

_oooh oooh_

_yeah yeah_

**Draco:**

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_**All:**_

_You know you can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_oh yeah_

_oooooh ooooooh_

_ooh yea yea_

**Gen:**

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let you go,_

_Never say goodbye_

**All:**

_You know you can count on me like one, two, three_

_I'll be there_

_And i know when i need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_Oh yea_

_Ooohhh Ooohhh_

_Oohh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you…_

As we sang the song to an unconscious Luna, she slowly stopped tossing and turning and began to open her eyes and she stared up into Draco's eyes before quickly bursting into tears.

Startled, Draco wrapped his arms around her and began to smooth her hair down and whispered stuff like '**It's okay and stop crying.**'

After about 10 minutes of crying, Luna began to calm down.

''Luna, what happened?'' Hermione asked. Luna looked at her in recognition and sniffed, running a hand through her hair.

''I had a flashback to right after my mother died, you guys know my dad never hit me, right?'' she asked.

We all nodded.

Luna sighed in defeat and shame.

''After my mom died, you know that he began to neglect me, but as much as he hated me after her death, he never put his hands on me. I just I let my imagination get away from me. I had a nightmare that my dad was beating me to death and telling me how worthless I was. I kept calling for you guys but you never came.'' she explained.

I felt anger tear through my entire being along with sadness and by the looks on everybody else's faces, they felt the exact same way.

Luna continued.

''When I saw him down there, just staring at me, I was so scared.'' she told us, a couple tears still leaking from her big, bright blue eyes.

There was a moment of silence as everybody thought about what Luna just told us. Draco sighed and looked as though he was gonna start crying as well as he began to hug Luna's head to his chest, tightly.

''I'm so sorry I didn't pick up on it, You are the most important person in my life, I'll be damned if I let anybody hurt you ever again. You make me so happy Luna and I hate to see you so scared and upset ever. You deserve your happiness and I'll die before you get that happiness, you're _**MY **_girl and I won't let that old sot touch you ever again, do you understand?'' He said, pressing their foreheads together.

I felt as though I was intruding on a private moment and decided to just turn my head away and stay silent as the couple began to kiss, slow but passionate and full of feeling.

''Guys, I'd hate to break this up but we do have something else to discuss, so If you'd stop with the PDA, we can get started.'' Gen snapped, stressed and angry.

I knew it was because Luna and Draco were being all lovey dovey even though she didn't have anybody to feel that way with. It wasn't completely them, but they were obviously part of the reason. I just wish she'd stop looking for that serious relationship, she'd have one if she just looked right in front of her. We all knew we'd be together, but I just wish she'd stop putting herself through so much pain and heartbreak just so she could have a serious relationship before she began to date me. I understood her reasoning, but it was ridiculous. But as always, I just sighed before giving her a hug to calm her down and to give her more comfort.

''Look, I'm sorry but I'm really worried, those bastard sheep downstairs are going to force to go to Hogwarts, so we need a plan.'' Gen said. Draco and Luna nodded and started to get on point.

''First, we need some negotiations, if they force us to Pigfarts, we'll need to get something out of it, so let's plan that first.'' I suggested.

They nodded and Hermione handed us a quill and piece of parchment from her trunk. With supplies in hand, we began to brainstorm and eventually we came up with a list that was flexible enough for us to work with.

_**Negotiations:**_

1) We can have our own tower

2) We can leave the grounds for any amount of time if we have business

3) We can stay out after curfew

4) Access to the Library after hours

5) Luna is in the 4th year classes

Luckily for those dumbasses downstairs, none of us are particularly picky about things and we are all hardworking so we can work with those small amount of conditions. After our conditions were picked, we began to pick the classes we wanted to continue. Even though we most likely learned whatever they taught at hogwarts, it is always good to go over the basics so you won't always have advanced things that make you predictable. Sometimes the simplest things are the most damaging on in a duel.

_**Classes:**_

1) Transfiguration

2) Care of Magical Creatures

3) Herbology

4) Charms

5) Potions

6) Ancient Runes

7) Defence Against the Dark Arts

It took a while because we all wanted the same classes and they had to be something we were all interested and excelled in. By the time we were finished it was already past 8 o'clock and almost time for dinner. We decided to all go downstairs and make a large entrance. We all took turns with 5 minute showers and got dressed. The girls kicked Draco and I out and said that we'd need to change in the bathroom, so we headed to the bathroom with our trunk to get dressed.

Drake decided to wear A Navy Blue T-shirt with a two circles with a star in the middle**(Captain America sign from the shield, I didn't know how to describe it),** White and Gray Plaid Cargo Shorts, and White Chuck Taylor Classics. I decided to wear a Black and Gray Plaid Button-up T-shirt, Tan colored Bermuda Shorts, and Gray Flat High Top Converse.

Once we were dressed, we packed up our trunk and made our way back to the room and saw the girls were standing in the hallway already, waiting for us.

Our jaws dropped, the girls looked so HOT.

Gen wore Dark Denim Washed Cuffed Short-Shorts, A Black Button Up Tank Top, A Red Leather Jacket with a folded collar and gold zippers, and Black Lace Up Wedge Boots. Gen's hair was Brown with Light Blonde Highlights and down in natural waves down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were gray and had Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Finally, her nails were painted a Bright Red color.

Hermione wore a Cream Colored Open Stitched Peplum Cardigan, a Black Mid-Thigh Skater Skirt with White Polka Dots, Purple Suede Ballet Flats. Her long Brown-Blonde Hair was in a straightened slightly and was in a messy ponytail with a single braid and a couple loose tendrils of her hair framed her pretty face. Her Brown eyes the color of Chocolate were surrounded by Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Finally, her nails were painted an Electric Iris Sheer Purple type of color

Lastly, Lulu wore a Yellow Scoop Neck Tank Top that was loose fitting, a Black Leather Biker Jacket, Dark Blue Mid-Rise Skinny Jeans, and Yellow Vans. Her long Blonde hair was Completely straight and fell down to her mid-back. Her Blue eyes were surrounded by Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Finally, her nails were painted Yellow with Black diagonal lines and Black dots.

Breaking out of our daze, Draco and I walked forward put our trunk back into the room before locking arms with each other.

''Are you guys ready to make an entrance? While you were gone, Ginny came up and told us that we need to be downstairs soon for dinner and I'm ready to wow those people.'' Hermione said with an eager smile, but her eyes were a different story.

Her eyes held a mischievous look and had a spark of defiance and happiness. Hermione Granger has finally given into her outgoing side and was ready to raise hell with the rest of us.

"Ready.'' We all said and locked arms with each other by the elbow and confidently walked downstairs and back into the dining room.

Everybody stared at us in awe or envy, the looks caused us to smirk.

**Lily's P.O.V (after the kids went upstairs to check on Luna)**

As the Children went back upstairs with Luna, I stared at Dumbledore, angrily.

''Dumbledore, you said that when they got here they'd be all submissive and take us back, we need them or else the plan will fail.'' I told him with a glare.

He sighed and gave me a look.

''Lily, you know that if you had just listened to me years ago, this wouldn't have happened, what's so hard about pretending to care about the little girl.'' Dumbledore sneered at me.

I glared back at him with fire in my green eyes.

''Dumbledore, the girl practically forced our hands, she's such an insignificant little brat, I don't even know what those other bastards see in her, she's nothing but trouble. If she wasn't in the prophecy I would've thrown her with my sister.'' With that being said, I ignored everybody after that.

I guess you're wondering why would I, Lily Potter, actually treat my child like that. Well, the answer is simple, ever since she was born she's just been better than me. That sounds petty and stupid considering I'm a grown women, but it's true. It took me years and years to get my amazing looks, amazing personality, and my smarts then my annoying upstart of a daughter was born and she was everything I tried to be all my life in a matter of seconds. _She was Perfect_.

I had to work to get where I wanted to go and the only good thing I ever got in life was marrying James and giving birth to Noah. Then the upstart had ran away, I was so happy because it meant I could be the best at everything again, but the tart just had to come back and ruin everything. Technically, it wasn't even my fault she left, James is the one who forced her to leave after she sang some stupid song, so what if I yelled at her about it. That had made me even more angry because _**NOBODY**_ in the 5 generations of either James and I's family could sing, not even Noah could sing, it just gave her one more thing to be better than me at.

As I was going through all my thoughts, The kids came back downstairs for dinner and they all wore different, but amazing clothes that I would die for.

Genesis wore Dark Denim Washed Cuffed Short-Shorts, A Black Button Up Tank Top, A Red Leather Jacket with a folded collar and gold zippers, and Black Lace Up Wedge Boots. Her hair was Brown with Light Blonde Highlights and down in natural waves down to the middle of her back. Her eyes had Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Finally, her nails were painted a Bright Red color.

Hermione wore a Cream colored open stitched Peplum Cardigan that had a pointelle eyelet pattern, a Black Mid-thigh Skater Skirt with White Polka Dots, Purple Suede Ballet Flats. Her long Brown-Blonde Hair was in a straightened slightly and was in a messy ponytail with a single braid and a couple loose tendrils of her hair framed her pretty face. Her Brown eyes the color of Chocolate were surrounded by Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Finally, her nails were painted an Electric Iris Sheer Purple type of color

Lastly, Luna wore a Yellow Scoop Neck Tank Top, a Black Leather Biker Jacket, Dark Blue Mid-Rise Skinny Jeans, and Yellow Vans. Her long Blonde hair was Completely straight and fell down to her mid-back. Her Blue eyes were surrounded by Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Finally, her nails were painted Yellow with Black diagonal lines and Black dots.

I felt myself turn red in the face, I didn't even dress in clothes like this when I was a teenager, when these clothes were just coming into style. I decided that I needed to dress like a lady if I was going to marry James Potter, the guy of my dreams and an incredibly rich man with a noble background, so to see my _daughter_, dressed in a way that I would only dream of, made me even angrier, but I held it all in, if Dumbledore, James, and I wanted the the plan to work we'd have to play nice with the girl and her friends for the time being.

I looked over to the boys in Amaryllis's group and noticed that they looked as though they were dressed for bed, wearing such clothes that looked as though they belonged on a thug or a street kid that had no dignity, but even I could admit that if paired with the right things, could look good.

Anyway, Draco decided to wear A Navy blue t-shirt with a two circles with a star in the middle**(Captain America sign from the shield, I didn't know how to describe it)**, White and Gray plaid cargo shorts, and White Chuck Taylor Classics.

Neville decided to wear a Black and Gray plaid button-up shirt, Tan colored bermuda shorts, and Gray Flat High Top Converse.

They sat around the other end of the table, the closest person sitting next to our group was Hermione and I could guess it was only because she tolerated us, but Daniel did have a little betrayed look on his face.

There was an awkward silence, if you could call it that, it seemed more like suppressed tension.

Nobody seemed to want to break the silence, so I decided to try and get on their good sides.

''So, who's altogether in this little group here?'' I asked, nicely.

They gave me looks but I shrugged them off. Luna looked at me with a raised eyebrow but answered my question.

''Drake and I are the only ones dating, Gen and Neville are just friends.'' She told us, stiffly.

I nodded and took a sip of my wine before I made my plate. This seemed to be a sign for the others, so they began to do the same. There wasn't a lot of conversation between us and them, but just small talk to seem polite, despite the fact that we technically kidnapped them.

Fred Weasley and his twin brother, George, were talking to Genesis and they looked to be having a great conversation and I noticed that as she talked with the twins, she played with a keychain around her neck, it was barely noticeable unless you were looking closely at her.

The chain itself was silver and had a silver music note pendant hanging down from it.

I cleared my throat, catching the attention from everybody at the table.

''Genesis, that's a pretty necklace, where'd you get it?'' I asked in curiosity.

She shrugged at me.

''A _friend_ gave it to me.'' She said, glancing down at the necklace with a soft, loving look.

''So, are you interested in music?'' Arthur weasley asked her. Genesis smiled brightly and nodded at the man.

"Yeah, I was the best singer at the Academy. I was thinking about starting a band actually, but then I realized I might not have been able to spend much time with the others if I did so I trashed that idea. I've decided to just sing for fun, not money. That being said doesn't mean I won't reject any money if people decide to give me a gig." She explained to the kind man.

''Why don't you sing a song, i'm sure James and Lily don't mind.'' Dumbledore said, it wasn't really a suggestion but more of a command. I glared at Dumbledore, but nodded at the demand.

Genesis smiled a little forced and gave us the stink eye.

''I'm sorry, but I don't take commands from any of you, if I want to sing, then I will on my own time, now I'm done eating this food. I just want to discuss the options for Hogwarts so me and my friends can go to sleep.'' The girl snapped.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

''I'm sorry, but I don't take commands from any of you, if I want to sing, then I will on my own time, now I'm done eating this sorry excuse for food. I just want to discuss the options for Hogwarts so me and my friends can go to sleep.'' Gen snapped out at the other side of the table, more specifically, Lily and Dumbledore.

I guess you're wondering, Why Hermione Granger, The Gryffindor Bookworm, and Authority Worshiper, is going against authority and her '_**best friends'**_? The answer is simple, I was faking the entire time.

You see, a couple years ago in my second year, The Headmistress of The Academy, Anna Williams asked me to spy on the Potters and Dumbledore to find out their plans for the war against Voldemort. She had already known that sooner or later he'd be back and knew that The Child Who Lived would need all the info and allies they could get. For the last two years, I've been passing info onto Anna and she'd give the info to The Runaway Gang. With the help of a Seer, Anna knew that Voldemort was going to come back in the fourth year after I had asked about when The Gang would be coming to Hogwarts. So, when Draco had asked her if him and the others could leave the school to travel around the world, We both knew that we had the perfect Opportunity to get them to Hogwarts. But, we had one flaw in our plan.

...We needed to get them to go to Hogwarts.

Luckily, Dumbledore had been looking for ways to find Genesis and did a ritual that ensured that whenever she was going to Portkey somewhere or was apperating or Flooing, that the location from wherever she was going was rerouted and reset so she and whoever was with her would land in the Ballroom of Potter Manor.

Anyway, Back to the conversation.

Everybody has finished eating and we are now getting ready to discuss the schooling for the Gang.

''Before we begin, I was wondering, if you hate us so much, why aren't you protesting to us sending you to Hogwarts?'' Ron Weasley asked.

It was me who answered this time.

''Obviously, They didn't protest because they never emancipated themselves after they ran away, so technically, they can't really protest about you sending them there.'' I told them in my favorite, Condescending, Know-it-All tone.

There was an awkward silence until Dumbledore broke it.

''Okay, now that, that is over with, which courses would you like to take?'' He asked.

''We'd like to take Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, and Defence Against the Dark Arts.'' Drake told them in a cold tone.

Dumbledore smiled in a way that told me I should worry for my friends.

''Good, I guess i'll leave you for tonight, I'm pretty sure that James and Lily will be busy catching up with their daughter as will Xenophilius.'' Before Dumbledork could leave, Neville interrupted.

''Actually, before you leave, we have some conditions, We are going to Hogwarts and you kidnapped us, so we should get a few things in return.''He said. Before anybody could interrupt, he continued.

''One, We can have our own tower. Two, We can leave the grounds for any amount of time if we have , We can stay out after curfew. Four, Access to the Library after hours And last, Luna is in the 4th year classes with us.'' He demanded in a firm voice.

Dumbledore looked at him with a calculating gaze but Neville sat with a confident look.

''I'm sorry, I can allow the third and fifth options but the other's are completely unreasonable.'' He exclaimed.

I glared discreetly at him.

''Actually, they aren't they are now just coming to the school they haven't had time to get to know everybody for for years, so if they had a separate tower, they'd feel more comfort and welcomed and not smothered, if they are used to having their own rooms. For the second option, what if they had a friend who urgently needed their help, they could probably be dying, if they were able to leave for long amounts of time, they could possibly save a life. The fourth option, They could catch up something that the Academy possibly hasn't covered but Hogwarts could've. So, technically, they are reasonable, you're just being a jackass that doesn't care about his students.'' I explained to the adults.

They gasped at me and I rolled my eyes at them in annoyance.

'_These people get on my f-ing nerves, they think they know me, but they don't!'_ I thought angrily, but I didn't let it show on my face.

Arthur Weasley was nodding to the logic as well as Fred and George Weasley. Dumbledork had a stumped look on his face, he knew he couldn't deny the reasoning without coming off as a Jackass who didn't care about his students, so his only choice was to accept the reasoning, also putting into the fact that he kidnapped them, He was practically obligated to accept.

With a weary sigh, He agreed and then went back to Hogwarts to go to sleep.

As he left I stood and looked at the Potters, Weasleys, Lupin, and Black. They'd been pretty quiet for the night, maybe they were in a little shock, for what I don't really know but usually, the last two are the most talkative.

'Mr and , I'll just show Gen and the others where they'll be staying I guess, we'll see you guys in the morning, I guess.'' I told the adults then turned to the other teens that I'd gotten to know in four years.

''I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, We all need to catch up, we didn't get a chance to earlier because we were discussing the negotiations and classes that they should take.'' I told them.

Most of the Weasleys, more specifically, Fred and George, Ginny, and Percy, nodded at her and left to their own rooms for the night. I led the gang upstairs and noticed the room next to the room Ginny and I shared was empty, so I gave them that room.

''Hey guys, this room is empty, you can have this one. I'll be up early so we can go shopping tomorrow.'' I told them, unfortunately remembering they wanted to take me shopping as they said earlier tonight.

The girls nodded.

''Mia, it's okay if I call you that, right?'' Draco asked.

I thought about it for a little before nodding.

''When does Hogwarts start, we'd like to get our supplies soon?'' Luna asked this time, she had a tired look on her face.

""Hogwarts will start next Friday.'' I informed them.

They nodded and since there were only 2 beds in the room, they decided to have the boys on one bed and the girls on the other. Draco and Neville slept so that their feet were at each other's head.

''Goodnight guys, get a good sleep, I can tell that tomorrow will be a busy day.'' I told them and they nodded at me.

I closed the door as I stepped out of the room and went to my left to my own room for sleep. When I got in, Ginny was snoring softly, showing that she'd fallen asleep very quickly.

I changed out of my clothes and shoes and put on my pajamas. My pajamas were simple. They consisted of Gray Cropped Lounge Sweatpants from Forever 21 and a Black Camisole with a Lace Trim. Then, I climbed into bed and suddenly realized how tired I was from the day's events.

**Gen's P.O.V**

After Mia left back to her own room, we all decided to get ready for bed. The boys changed in the bathroom while Luna and I changed in the bedroom.

My pajamas were simple but sexy. They consisted of White, Silk Pajama Shorts with a stretchy waist and a Navy Blue Camisole with a Lace Trim.

Lulu's pajamas were simple and sexy as well, a Knee-Length Light Pink Juicy Couture Night Dress with a Lace Trim.

When the boys came out of the bathroom they were dressed in boxers.

Drake had Gray Slim Fit Micro Plaid Calvin Klein Boxers and Nev had on Red/Blue Plaid Old Navy Boxer Shorts.

When we got into bed and went to sleep, dreaming of all the havoc we could cause once we got into Hogwarts. I don't know about the others, but I'm ready to take whatever fate has in store for me.

I should've known that little declaration would tempt fate.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys**

**I don't Own Count On Me by Bruno Mars, that belongs to him or whoever he gave the rights to.**

**R&amp;R, give me whatever you've got all criticism and flames are accepted, I need all the advice I can get for the story.**

**Rate this chapter on a scale of 1 To 10 and tell me if it was good, bad, or in between.**

**If there are any songs you'd like to be used or mentioned in the story, send in your requests and I'll see if I can fit in the story to pop up sooner or later, I take in all suggestions.**

**Check the link on my profile to and tell me if the Outfits are good.**

**Send in any OCs you may have and I'll see what I can do to fit them into the story as a Major or Minor character.**

**Emi Out!**


	9. Diagon Alley and Shopping

Diagon Alley and Shopping

**(Disclaimer on Chapter 1)**

_**(Last Time): **_

_When we got into bed and went to sleep, dreaming of all the havoc we could cause once we got into Hogwarts. I don't know about the others, but I'm ready to take whatever fate has in store for me._

_I should've known that little declaration would tempt fate._

_**(This Time):**_

Gen's P.O.V

I slept peacefully through the night with sweet dreams of Neville and I living happily ever after, as girly as that sounds.

As I dreamt of my future with my guy, I noticed that Luna and Draco were together and were having a child, while I was quickly rising to the top of my singing and dancing career. I know, you're a witch, why would you wanna sing of all things but I couldn't help it. Ever since I was a child I felt I had a connection to music and used every chance I had away from my fucked up mother and brother to sing. Even though I sung around anybody I could, but mostly my friends, they encouraged me to record a song, but I never did.

With dancing it was a completely different story. I didn't like dancing as a child until we all came to the Academy. The house elves had taught the others and I dancing, but it was only formal, for like dances and stuff, but none of the modern muggle dancing like you see in the streets.

When we took the dancing classes at the Academy, I fell in love because I knew that it was another way to express myself, and it helped that I needed to know how to dance if I ever wanted to get into the singing classes. For some reason Valentina Vanin, The Ancient Runes/ Singing Professor, wanted us to know at least the basics and one of our own dances before accepting us into the class. I think she said something about multitasking being easier because she knew some people that couldn't sing and dance at the same time. I'm not very sure, I don't really remember the details because I wasn't really paying close attention to her words, only the moves.

Thankfully, after some practice, I took to dancing like Neville took to plants.

Anyway, I woke up to an alarm I had set on my cell phone, **( A Black iPhone 5s) **The case had a Black background, though in the middle was a golden/copper kinda color circle with flames in the middle, but under it in was a single, eight letter UpperCase word of the same color, it said **DIVERGENT**.

I smiled as I cut off the alarm and looked at my now awake friends, with a look of happiness, uncontrolled and unnecessary happiness. It all came from the design of my glittery, handmade phone. Much to the annoyance of my friends, ever since I read the Divergent Trilogy by Veronica Roth and saw the movie remake, i'd been obsessing over it non-stop.

To their relief, I'd toned it down over the last two months, but I still could never get rid of the happiness I felt when my thoughts turned to the books turned movie franchise.

Anyway, as we all got up, Draco and I got each trunk from the pocket they were in the night before and enlarged them to their actual size.

Luna and I opened our trunks and stepped down into the compartment that held the clothes and bathroom.

We each took a shower in the bathroom, which had 2 stalls, and walked into our separate closets to get ready for the day, which included shopping with a bookworm with small fashion sense. As I closed the doors to my closet, the morning song of the day began to play at full volume. I danced around the room, singing to the song as I picked out something to wear. The song I had decided to play this morning really brought out my Luna side. It's called _**Wake Up **_by The Boo Radleys.

_Summer's gone, day's spent with the grass and sun,  
I don't mind, to pretend i do seems really dumb.  
I rise as the morning comes, crawling through the blinds,  
I shouldn't be up at this time, but i can't sleep with you there by my side._

_Wake up it's a beautiful morning,  
The sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up it's so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time._

_Twenty five, don't recall a time i felt this alive,  
So wake up boo, there's so many thing's for us to do.  
It's early so take your time, don't let me rush you please,  
I know i was up all night,i can do anything, anything, anything._

_Wake up it's a beautiful morning,  
The sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up it's so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time._

_Wake up [Repeat: x 8]_

_But you can't blame me now for the death of someone,  
But you can't blame me now for the death of someone.  
But you're gonna say, what you want to say,  
You have to put the death in everything._

_Wake up it's a beautiful morning,  
The sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up it's so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time._

_Wake up it's a beautiful morning,  
The sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up it's so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time.  
Ahhhh_

By the time I was done singing the song, I was dressed and ready to go out shopping for the day. I looked into the full body mirror as I was leaving and fixed my top so it was straight and unwrinkled as I walked out.

I wore a Gray Tank Top, a Red/Black/White Plaid Overshirt with Elbow-Length Sleeves that was tied up in the front right under my chest, Black Skinny Jeans with rips on the knees, and Red Low Top All-Star Chuck Taylor Converse. For my make-up, my currently Hazel/Gold eyes were surrounded by Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. My jewelry was simply a Red Feather Earrings. Last, my hair was now straight and went down to the middle of my back, It started as a Dark Brown color but faded to a nice Golden Brown.

As I walked from the closet, I grabbed my Black Fringe Body Cross Bag. I quickly made sure I had everything I needed in there before closing the door and stepping out of the Trunk.

When I stepped out Luna was gone and the boys were already dressed and ready to go, while Hermione was sorting through a pile of clothes on my bed.

**Draco's P.O.V**

When the girls stepped into their trunk, Neville and I stepped into ours as well and headed to the showers to wash up. When we both finished with our showers, we went to our separate closets to get ready. Unlike the girls, Neville and I don't play music in the morning time, since we were both very grouchy about being woken up before 12 in the afternoon.

I shifted through the racks until I found the right clothes for today. I decided to wear Blue Dark Wash Slim Fit Jeans, a Black Crew Neck Mesh Jersey, a Black Rubber Link Chrono Watch, and my Black Faux-Leather High Tops with a Rounded Toe and Neon-Green Laces.

When I was leaving my closet, Neville stepped out and I got a good look at him.

Neville was wearing Light Blue Denim Western Wash Slim Fit Jeans, a Navy Blue Long-Sleeved Fleece SweatShirt, Black Nerd Glasses, and Black Faux-Leather High Tops with a Rounded toe and Bright Blue Laces.

I nodded at him and we both left the our trunk. When we stepped out, Neville shrunk it and put it in his right pocket. Five minutes later, a smiling Luna left her trunk and I was left speechless as usual. Every morning, whenever I see my girl, I can't help but be breath taken whenever I see her in an amazing outfit every day. The girls tried to not wear the same outfits, with the exception of PJs or the school uniform, but they loved their clothes too much to not wear some of the pieces over again.

Luna wore an Elegant Mint Colored One-Shoulder Dress with small Brown Belt around the waist, A Gray Jacket with Sequin Embellishments, Dark Brown Boots. For jewelry and accessories, she had A Sterling Silver Necklace with The word 'Dreams' spelled on it in diamonds and A Black Fringe Body Cross Bag that was Suede. Luna's make-up wasn't much, just Black Mascara, giving her a natural look. Last, her Long Blonde hair was Curled with some of the hair from the sides pinned back in a cute half up hairstyle.

I snapped out of my daze and smiled at my girl before I glared at Neville, he was making a mock-disgusted look. About 10 minutes after Luna stepped out of her trunk, somebody knocked on the door. Luna went over and opened the door, revealing Mia, holding a big pile of clothes on her arms. We let her in and guided her to the closest bed, which was Mine and Luna's, to set the clothes down.

Quickly, already hyped up, Luna began to look through clothes. She was throwing clothes all over the place, slowly getting disgusted with almost everything Hermione owned, the outfit she wore yesterday was practically the only thing they found that was good enough in her wardrobe to wear.

Luna excused herself, saying she needed to use the bathroom for a second, before going to the bathrooms that Neville and I used yesterday to get ready for dinner. Not a second after she closed the door, Gen stepped out of the trunk and shrunk it before putting it in her jeans pocket.

Am wore a Gray Tank Top, a Red/Black/White Plaid Overshirt with Elbow-Length Sleeves that was tied up in the front right under my chest, Black Skinny Jeans with rips on the knees, and Red Low Top All-Star Chuck Taylor Converse. For her make-up, her currently Hazel/Gold eyes were surrounded by Black Eye Liner, Black Mascara, and a thick layer of Black Eye Shadow. Her jewelry was simple,she had on Red Feather Earrings. Last, her hair was now straight and went down to the middle of her back, It started as a Dark Brown color but faded to a nice Golden Brown. She took one look at the pile of clothes on the bed and sighed, it seemed she realized Mia had nothing suitable to wear out shopping with us. After a while, Luna had come back from the bathroom and were all thinking of where Mia could get some clothes to borrow for today. Then, Mia had snapped her fingers.

''I know who I could borrow some clothes from for today, I may need to make them a little smaller for my size, but Ginny will definitely let me borrow some clothes.'' She told us.

The girls sighed in relief and Mia led them out of the room and over to the room Mia shared with Ginny. They came back about 5 minutes later with Ginny, each of them holding a pile of clothes.

They searched through the clothes before they talked it out a bit and pulled out one thing from each pile, making an amazing outfit that they all approve of.

Mia went into the bathroom and came out wearing A Tank Style Dress with a White Ponte' Bodice and a Coral Floral Chiffon Skirt, A Basic Women's Jean Jacket, Black Oxford Converse Chuck Taylors, and a Coral Fendi Hand Bag with an adjustable strap. Her makeup was simple, just some mascara and light, barely noticeable grey/brownish only jewelry she wore was a Sterling Silver David Yurman Cable Heart Pendant with a Black Onyx in the middle. Her hair was no longer in its messy ponytail like at dinner or a bushy mess before the girls fixed it last night, it now fell into Long Loose Deep Wave with a Layered Side and color was very nice and you could tell it was all natural, it went from A Two Tone Honey Blonde/Brown with Light Honey Blonde Tips.

Anyway, Mia thanked the girls and Ginny took all her clothes back over to her and Mia's room to get dressed herself. After finally getting everybody ready, we all went down to the dining room for breakfast with the rest of The Weasleys, Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledork. We sat down just like we did yesterday at dinner, Half the table divided depending on which sides they were on.

""So, Have you decided what you are going to be getting today at Diagon Alley?'' Molly Weasley demanded.

We all rolled our eyes at her and quickly finished our food before standing and walking over to the door of the room.

''We'll be going now and-'' I was interrupted by Noah.

"How do we know you guys won't run away?'' He questioned, suspiciously. I snorted.

''Potter, I'm pretty sure if we hadn't agreed to coming to Hogwash or whatever that school is called, we would've been out of here in a snap of our fingers. Or we could've left while you were all asleep.'' I told them, Haughtily.

**Gen's P.O.V**

After finding Hermione something to wear and eating breakfast, I was finally ready to go shopping and was not in the mood to argue with the people I dislike the most at the moment.

''Guys, can we just leave now, we won't run away, I just want to get this girl some clothes, so can we please leave.'' I snapped out, my slight temper bursting from me.

The harshness in my voice caused everybody except my friends and Dumbledork to flinch, but I didn't care I was ready to relive my friends presents from these _**People**_, and quickly. Recalling the way, I walked to the Living room and over to the fireplace. Grabbing the pot, I grabbed a handful of powder and threw it in, turning the fire a Bright green color, similar to my natural eye-color. I stepped in and shouted my destination.

''The Leaky Cauldron!'' In a flash, I was whizzing past different Hearths before finally coming out of the Fireplace that was placed inside of The Leaky Cauldron, a Famous Wizarding Pub.

10 minutes later, The entire gang and Mia and Ginny were behind me as we walked to Gringotts to collect some money for our shopping spree.

The gang and I walked up to Gringotts and they all stood to the side to let me handle the goblins. I walked over to a free teller I recognised as Griphook, Our Account Manager. I bowed with my right hand clenched over my heart as a sign of respect.

''Master Griphook, may your gold flow freely with the blood of your enemies.'' I told him in an even tone, not betraying any emotion.

He bowed back in the same position and looked at me a calculating gaze.

''And may your enemies bend to your free will.''

I grinned at him and motioned my friends over to me.

"How may Gringotts be of help to you, Miss Potter?'' Griphook asked.

"Well, we came to get some money from our vault.'' I told him.

He nodded and led us to the carts. We got in and he took us down to the gang and I's vault. It was combined with the money from my trust fund, Draco's trust fund, Luna's inheritance from her mother, and Neville's trust fund as well as money that we earned while we were at the academy.

I turned to Mia and Ginny with a serious look on my face.

''This is our vault, obviously any money we make goes here and once you are sworn into the group, you can freely put your money in as well.'' I explained to the two girls.

Even though I only met Ginny last night, I knew she was a good person to put in the group as well as several others. Only Luna knew about the spies I had at Hogwarts to give us info going on, in and out of the school, so if we were ever forced to go, we'd know what to expect. Mia filled up one pouch full of weird-looking but familiar coins known as Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons.

''Griphook, can we get one of the credit cards that work in both the wizarding world and the mundane world?'' I asked.

He nodded at me. ''Yes, i'll give it to you on the way out, is there any other business you'd like to do today?'' he asked me. I looked at my friends and they all shook their heads at me. I turned back to Griphook and answered his question.

''No, that is all, Griphook.'' I told him. He nodded and led us out of the vault and back to the carts.

''Mia, you know you didn't have to bring the pouch right?'' Luna asked Mia. Mia nodded.

''Yeah, but a back up is never bad, just incase we'll need it, what if a couple of the wizarding stores we got to don't accept or use the credit card?'' she asked us and I smiled.

Even though Mia had faked being my _**Noah's **_friend, she didn't lie about her smarts, she was possibly one of the smartest witches in her generation. She always had a plan and I admired that because even though my friends and I are smart, we don't really think of backup plans and stuff.

After we rode the carts back up above ground, we went back around to the front of Gringotts and Griphook led us back over to his empty post. Opening his top left hand drawer, he pulled out a Golden Card with a Black Strip on the back of it, I smiled at what the front said.

_**Το Runaway Παιδιά**_

It always made me smile hearing the name the Ragnok had given us during our first visit.

* * *

_Flashback: About 2 years after arriving at the Academy: Gen's P.O.V_

The others and I, including Sofia Volturi, the Transfiguration Professor and our Chaperone for our trip, walked into Gringotts Bank and went up to a empty but open goblin post.

''How may Gringotts help you?'' The goblin asked with a sneer on his face.

I arched an eyebrow. '_I know that goblins are very misunderstood magical creatures and that they despise most humans, but if they don't clean up their attitude, it's no wonder us magicals are so mean and untrusting of them.' _I thought.

''Yes, we'd like to speak to the bank director, it's a very serious matter, involving a couple of vaults in the bank, Sir.'' Draco said.

The goblin looked surprised but nodded. He turned and yelled at another goblin who was passing by.

''Griphook, could you please take the costumers to the director, they have some business with him.'' The goblin told Griphook.

Griphook gave us a curious look and nodded.

''Of course, Hangtooth, i'll lead them to the director's office.'' Griphook replied, the motioned for us to follow him down a large hallway behind the desks/posts the goblin's stood at.

We were surprised because the hallway didn't look like the rest of the bank, it looked as though it was a dungeon, not really going with the classy and superior design of the Lobby.

He led us past many offices with plenty of pureblood family names,muggleborns, and squibs who'd decided to get their own vaults to fill with valuables and any money they were able to make if they lucky enough to get a job in Wizarding Britain.

Finally, we stopped at the end of the hallway at a large door, the only words it had were

_**ο Διευθυντής**_

Griphook, knocked on the door and waited for somebody to give him the okay.

"Enter'' a deep voice called quietly.

Griphook opened the door and led us into the office, that was as big as Luna and I's room back at the academy. The office looked like a classic office that you'd see in a high paying and popular business company like _Google_ or _Us Weekly Magazine._

The walls were a nice Beige or Champagne type of color and the furniture was a rich Dark Brown with designs that were hand crafted and elegant.

We all bowed towards the goblin that told us to enter. He had clear, slightly pale skin, black eyes, and a long, pointy nose. He wore gray slacks, a white dress shirt tucked into his pants, a gray blazer, and black dress shoes.

Sofia bowed towards the goblin and since we haven't really gone over goblin customs in class yet, we followed her lead.

The goblin and Griphook looked slightly shocked, I guess I could understand since I knew wizarding England's view on magical creatures especially goblins. I would also guess that they didn't get any respect even though they handle the wizards money.

''Lord Ragnok, they would like to speak to you about their vaults.'' Griphook told the director, now known as Ragnok.

Ragnok motioned for us to sit in the chairs in front of his desk and motioned for Griphook to leave.

''Well, what is their something wrong with your vaults, what can I do to help you here at Gringotts?'' Ragnok asked, coughing a little.

Luna smiled at the goblin, it was well-known in our group that Luna was ⅙ Faye and that was just enough to get some slight Seer abilities as well as some ability called Aura Sight. Her Father had the same ability, people thought him to be crazy because he named some of the creatures and entities that he had seen.

''Well, these younglings would like to combine all of their vaults into one big one so they can share the money.'' Sofia explained to him in a respectful, even tone. Ragnok stared at us and nodded after a second to think before answering.

''That would be acceptable, may I ask your names so I can find your vault numbers?'' He asked, politely.

''I'm Draco Malfoy, the girl with the silver-blonde hair is Luna Lovegood, The brunette haired girl is Genesis Potter, and the brown-haired boy is Neville Longbottom.'' Draco answered.

Ragnok looked shocked. ''You are the missing heirs and heiresses to the Potter, Malfoy, Black, Longbottom, and Lovegood clans.'' He said.

We all smirked at that. It made us feel smug that even the goblins remember us after this long because it seems unlikely that any of our parents/guardians would put out an ad in the paper concerning us and our running away scandal.

''Yes, we are, sir. We were wondering if we could do combine our vaults because in a week or so, we are supposed to be spending the holiday in France, and we needed to have our financial business in order.'' Neville explained.

Ragnok nodded, gaining his composure back after his little bout of shock.

''Yes, well, I'll combine the vaults and give you all your own pouches, which connect to your vault, so you can take money out without having to go all the way down to the vault as well as using a goblin protection spells to make sure that the pouches can't be stolen, lost, or destroyed under any circumstances.'' He told us.

I nodded. That sounds like a good deal.

''That sounds good, how much will they cost?'' Luna asks, interested.

''They will be 5 gallons per vault(s) combined in with the larger vault you wish to use, but the pouches are free to our clients as long as they already have a vault, it doesn't really matter if it's a family vault, a personal vault, or a trust fund vault.'' He told us.

I looked over to the others and they nodded at me, even Sofia. I turned back to Ragnok and nodded.

''We'll take your deal, sir'' I told him.

''Before you go, what would you like to name your vault?'' he asked.

''How does The Dragon Mates, sound?'' Draco asked, pointing to himself.

Luna and I giggled at him.

''Draco, we are not naming the vault after you, we need something that refers to all of us, so we don't feel left out.'' I told him.

After about 5 minutes of throwing out ridiculous names, Ragnok cleared his throat, grabbing our attention.

''If I may, I would like to suggest _**Το The Runaway Παιδιά**_(1)'' Ragnok said.

After a couple seconds, Sofia translated what he said for us.

''He said The Runaway Children in Greek'' She told us.

I looked at my friends and they looked as though they were thinking hard about it, then Luna nodded, followed by Draco, then Neville. I turned back to Ragnok with a grin.

''That's Perfect, from now on we'll be known as _Το The Runaway Παιδιά_'' I cheered.

Once that was done with, Ragnok led us out of of his office and to the front doors of the bank, much to the shock of the goblins and magicals around us.

Neville put his hand down in between all of us and said ''_**Το The Runaway Παιδιά.'' **_We all smiled and put our hands on top of his and said it again in a whisper as to not bring more attention to ourselves.

''_**Το The Runaway Παιδιά**_''

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Gringotts Bank, Front room, Gen's P.O.V_

After that Griphook was named as our account manager and our vaults were filled to the brim. Now that we got our card, we bid Griphook goodbye and we started to shop.

''Mia, can you hand Draco the list for school supplies and give him the pouch of money, He'll get everything we need, while we go get our uniforms and stuff.'' I told her. She nodded and pulled a folded piece of parchment from her bag and gave it to Drake.

I wrinkled my nose. Nobody uses Parchment these days except for Magical England, they are so disgustingly prejudice against Mundanes, it's not even funny.

''Draco before you go, don't get any Parchment, Quills, or anything like that, just get the books and potions kits and meet us at _Madam Malkin's._'' I told him.

Draco nodded before setting off towards the bookstore, _Flourish &amp; Blotts_.

Mia led the rest of us to _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_ and as we walked in we saw Purple walls and racks of Robes for both Men and Women and Children in all sorts of designs.

There were some nice things but they weren't really something I could wear. As I walked around and browsed for a little bit, I noticed that a lot of the dress robes were all passed knee length, even the women ones. While I have nothing against knee-length or ankle-length dresses or skirts or robes of any sort, the wizarding women must know how to show off their bodies, or at least their legs.

With a little disappointed sigh, I went over to Madam Malkin and asked her about the hogwarts uniform.

''Hello Ma'am, I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year with a couple of my friends and we would like to get fitted for our uniform.'' I told her in a polite voice and a sweet smile.

Madam Malkin, a lady that was in her late thirties with Long Black Hair and Bright Blue Eyes with specks of Gray. She smiled warmly and nodded before pulling me up to stand on stool.

After about 15 minutes of fitting my uniform, Which consisted of a Gray Skirt, a White Blouse, a Black Tie, a Gray Sweater(sleeveless and with Long sleeves) Knee Socks, and Plain Mary-Janes Flats. I noticed the skirt and the top were outdated possibly from somewhere between the 40's and 70's.

''Madam, I was wondering if some suggestions could be made to the uniform for myself?'' I asked. While Madam Malkin looked a little shocked, I could guess she either didn't get that request a lot or at all.

''Sure, What would you like sweetheart?'' She asked.

I turned in the mirror and looked at myself from all angles before turning back to the women.

''Could you shorten the skirt a couple inches below the thigh and make it slightly tighter. For the top, I think I could find a replacement for it in the Mundane World. The tie, shoes, and socks as well. The Sweaters though, can you make them tighter, so they can show off my figure a little bit more?'' I suggested to her.

She nodded and as I repeated every detail for the things I wanted back from her, one by one, with the wave of her wand, I got the cutest Gray Mini-Skirt that was an Inch or two below my thigh, The sweaters felt tight enough to be a second skin and showed off my amazing figure.

I know I might sound a little slutty or something but I lived by the saying of Professor Sofia and Valentina.

_If You've Got It, Flaunt It!_

It's a very good saying and it shows in my clothing, While a bit Short and Tight, It's also amazing and expresses my personality as well as my feelings/mood.

I smiled at Madam Malkin and shook her hand. ''Ma'am, How much do I owe you for all my Skirts and Sweaters?'' I asked

She grinned and when we walked over to the magical register, which was filled with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, she checked how much my stuff costed.

''About 10 Galleons but since you're so polite, unlike some other kids your age, I'll give you a discount, so you'll only have to pay half price.'' She told me.

I thought it over in my head, every Galleon in the Wizarding World was 20 in the Mundane World, While Sickles were 10, Knuts were 5**£.**

So, when converted my purchases would cost about 100in the mundane world. '_Man were these some expensive skirts and sweaters!' _I thought.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

I walked away after Gen gave me the information on our school supplies, I decided to head off and get the books first, so I looked at the reading list.

* * *

Books:

The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 4) By: Miranda Goshawk

The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection By: Stephen White

Intermediate Transfiguration II By: Emeric Switch

Magical Drafts and Potions IV By: Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and How To Take Care Of Them By: Newt Scamander

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi IV By: Phyllida Spore

Runic From A to Z By: Alexander Vike

How To Make and Use Wards By: Celeste Protego

Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts Volume 1-3 By: Druella Rosier

* * *

With those books in mind as I got to _Flourish &amp; Blotts_, I instantly began to look, grabbing about 5 copies of each book. After getting the books, I looked at the next items on the list.

* * *

Students Will Require:

Dress Robes (Only For Special Occasions)(Will Include All Holidays)

A Masquerade Mask (Only For Special Occasions)

A Potions Kit

* * *

Thinking we could get the first two items later, so I went to _Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary_. Once I got there, I got a few looks from the females but I ignored them. I only had eyes for Luna. I bought 7 Potion Kits. The 2 extra were for the twins, Fred and George, who also needed a potions kit.

Once I was done with that, I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was about 1 in the afternoon. I was a little shocked I had spent about 2 hours getting those few school supplies, despite the items in question being in large quantities.

I shrunk the items so they all fit into one bag before heading to _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_, to meet up with the others like planned. When I got there, I saw Luna and Mia getting there Uniforms and Gen sitting down waiting for them with Neville, both already have their uniforms.

I walked over to them and sat down next to Gen.

''Hey, Neville did you get my uniform for me?'' I asked. He nodded at me and I grinned.

While the girls, however much I love them and their flaws, they were kinda stuck-up and snooty, especially when it came to clothes but that should be expected since they possibly have 2 closets, so that if put together make the largest closet in the world, bigger that a mall food court.

''So, Draco got our books and potion kits and the only other things we need on the list are Dress Robes and one of those Masquerade ball masks.'' Luna said, taking the list from my hand.

"Dress Robes!, If they think any fashion respecting person would wear those, they are delusional" Gen exclaimed. She and Luna shared a look before laughing.

"That's funny, I think only Wizarding Europe wears robes anymore, it's severely disappointing how far behind in culture it is, all the other countries have already found ways to make electronics work with magic.'' Neville said, laughing loudly.

That earned him and the girls some dirty looks. When Luna and Mia finished getting their stuff and the twins departed. We decided to finally go to Mundane London to get Mia's new wardrobe.

We went to all sorts of places like _Hot Topic, Journeys, Claire's, Victoria's Secrets, Harrods, K-mart, Walmart, JCpenney,_ _Fortnum &amp; Mason, Harvey Nichols, Liberty of London, Topshop, Marks &amp; Spencer Flagship Store, _and all sorts of other places for all types of clothes.

Punk, Nerdy, Flirty, Casual, Sporty, Formal, Girly, Boho, Funky, Edgy, and Glamorous. Even as we went through the stores─Mia, Neville, and I had fun, despite all the different types of clothes, Mia was never forced to get anything, she loved every single item of clothes she bought.

Luna offered to help pick out clothes with Ginny, but she declined, she was perfectly happy with her wardrobe and didn't need anything. About 3 hours and _10,500_ later, it was around 4 in the afternoon, and we were all exhausted and sat down at a restaurant that sold Fish and French Fries**(Chips for those who use that word instead of Fries, I'm american so I don't really use most of the same words as you do, If you want I can try to find the meanings of some of the words you use over the pond and I'll translate at the end of the chapter.)**

Then I remembered something that we didn't get a chance to buy while we were shopping for clothes.

"You guys do realize none of us bought anything to replace the dress robes for the parties we'll be having at Hogwarts!'' I exclaimed. The girls groaned and Gen glared weakly at me.

"For the first time in my life, shopping has made me extremely tired, we can just get some amazing and gorgeous clothes later in the year.'' She said. After eating our food, we all grabbed an equal portion of Mia's bags and took a taxi back to _The Leaky Cauldron_. When we got there, we ignored all the looks and went over to the Fireplace and Floo'd back to Potter Manor to see The Potters, Lupin, Black and The Weasley Parents, standing there and waiting for us.

''Do you know how long it's been since you've left, Ginny I thought these Hoodlums and Scarlet Women were going to kidnap you. I've been _Worried Sic─_" Molly Weasley Screeched as though she was a banshee and getting fed up, Luna did something amazing. She had a haughty look on her face as she slapped the banshee in the face, making her head snap to the right.

''Will you get a hold of yourself, woman?'' She said, a scowl on her face. "Your children are perfectly safe, if any of us wanted to hurt them, we'd have done it while everybody was asleep, but we didn't so suck it up and stop being such a _frickin' _headless chicken.'' She said before turning and going back upstairs to the room. The rest of the group and I gave each other a look, then as one we began to laugh as we followed Luna up the stairs to help Mia unpack her new stuff.

Once we finished helping Mia, we all came down and sat at the table with the rest of the Potters and Weasleys **(Fred, Molly, Arthur, George, Percy, and Ron)**. We all went to the living room and I was talking to Fred &amp; George about the pranks they pulled on people at Hogwarts and giving them tips.

I finished my conversation with the twins before grabbing Neville, Mia, and Ginny and taking them upstairs to our room.

Drake and Luna were already asleep and I couldn't help but take a picture of them together. I turned back towards Mia and Ginny, while Neville went to change in private.

"So, Mia, Ginny, I have an important question.'' I told them.

They nodded and I cleared my throat before asking.

"What's the 411 on the boys at Hogwarts, we need to get Mia a guy?'' I asked, teasingly. They laughed and we made small talk until Neville came out of the bathroom and the girls left. I changed into my pajamas and and laid down with Neville and fell asleep almost instantly. Shopping is a tiring hobby, despite what those girls that think shopping is boring.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**It's Emi Here, **

**R &amp; R, pm me or review, give me OCs, Ideas to use, songs, oh and i'll be putting up a poll for who Hermione should end up with and where the gang should be in terms of houses at hogwarts.**

Now this is the point i need help for. I have most of the chapter written out, I just need a little bit more. I'm stuck on the sorting and my dialogue sucks for this chapter but I don't know how to make the words flow together, without making the story seemed rushed or the characters seem dumb and hotheaded and weird.


End file.
